


Bella's Butler

by maipigen



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, F/M, First Person Narrative, Humor, Insanity, but not really, mei chan no shitsuji inspired (a lot), posted first on fanfic net, sort of mei-chan crossover, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maipigen/pseuds/maipigen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella's parents die and suddenly her world is upside down. A beautiful, clearly insane man claims she's a wealthy heiress and he's her personal, very efficient butler and that she's his world. What's a girl to do? Inspired by Mei-Chan No Shitsuji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Intro From The Author About Bella's Butler and more…
> 
> This story came to life when I watched Mei-Chan No Shitsuji and kept thinking, what would Edward be like as a Super Butler? That thought spurned others, such as; how'd Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper etc. hold up in a world like that? And well...this was born.
> 
> For those not familiar with Mei-Chan No Shitsuji, it's set in a world where very rich girls get their own private –and very efficient – super butlers, who'd do pretty much everything for them from carrying them across puddles to dueling for their honor. It's common and expected amongst the elite that each girl's butler will always be by their mistress' side. I'm going to use that since I think all of the Twilight Characters could easily fit into this world.
> 
> What to know specifically in my story's world: Unlike canon (the Japanese Drama in this case), in this story, the butler's role may also be as a sexual partner, again, it's a normal thing if one is rich enough to have their own manservant.
> 
> The name of the elite school is the same as the Mei-Chan No Shitsuji world, St. Lucia due to the fact I can't think of another one (bad author I know).
> 
> The butlers have different ranks, which will be explained further in the story as it progresses and I'll try to incorporate stuff from the JDrama/Manga and mix it into the twilight world. Edward and the rest of the Cullen Clan are not going to be vampires, but they don't need that. They're butlers after all…
> 
> I'm not an avid fan of the Mei-Chan world, but I like it and wanted to try something I can't remember reading before. If there are any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Know only this; I don't claim to be perfect and my reasoning may seem faulty at times, but still, it's my story and my rules.
> 
> Also, I'm only ahead a very few chapters - up till fourth now, but I wanted to see if anyone was interested in this idea and wanted to read it. I'm therefore wholeheartedly requesting a dependable, decent Beta reader to check up on my work before I post, since I think my work could use it due to my non-english heritage.
> 
> With all of this said, I hope you'll enjoy your venture into the story with me as your somewhat sane guide.

**Prologue**

It was a beautiful spring morning in Phoenix, and the birds were cheerfully chirping at one another. It was the perfect picture of a peaceful day. _Except_ the quiet chirping soon turned into a frightened, indignant screech before the birds quickly vacated the premises leaving it to two very loud humans…or _one_ , to be more exact.

"What? No! For Pete's sake! Go _away_!" A short, brunette was all but growling as she stomped down the almost empty street. Her follower was a tall, beautiful man with tousled, reddish hair that bordered on a bronze color.

Unlike the girl, he seemed completely calm even when she went to her school bag and withdrew a pencil case which she promptly threw at him.

"I'm not going to go away, Miss Bella."

"Why _not_?" Bella, the frustrated girl, practically whined as she kept walking as fast as her much shorter legs would carry her.

"Because I'm Miss Bella's butler." The reply was still annoyingly calmly spoken, at least to Bella's slightly biased ears.

"No, you're _not_. I don't _need_ a butler; I'm just a normal, boring girl that can take care of herself, so go away!"

"I can't do that, Miss Bella."

" _Please_?" The whine could most definitely be heard from miles around this time.

But it was fruitless. The man just smiled so serenely that it almost made the hairs on the back of Bella's neck stand up, and she spun around again and started running in an attempt to escape from the obviously _insane_ man.

Bella couldn't quite comprehend what was happening to her in that moment. She'd already had enough to deal with in the last month of her young life: her parents had been killed instantly in a freak traffic accident and left her, the only child from their union, all alone, and it was hurting her every moment of every day to be apart from them. So, she was definitely in no mood to suffer stupidity from handsome strangers that, despite their silly claims, tended to make her heart beat just a little bit faster than usual.

Barely five seconds later, the man was easily running alongside her, making it look effortless despite the already hot temperature and his black suit. Bella hated him in that moment. Oh, but it was only going to get a lot worse…

But in that moment in time, Bella didn't know anything that was about to happen; all she cared about was mourning her beloved parents in peace and somehow escaping the so called butler that just kept on insisting on being hers even after she'd reached her house and locked the door right in his beautiful face, making her feelings on the matter quite clear.

 **TBC** …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the prologue. Short, but it should give you some idea as to what to expect. Bella isn't completely like her Twilight self, but given this story it's not that unremarkable. The first chapter will be posted shortly and will hereafter be in Bella's first person narrative.  
> Also I want to thank you beforehand for any comments, kudos' or even just readings. Thank you!  
> Until Next Time (in a moment)


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, let's dive into the madness together shall we ;)

**Chapter One**

Hi. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I can honestly say that I sort of hate my life these days…

"Bells." I looked down at my honorary uncle, Billy, the man, who'd taken me in since I'd lost both my parents only three weeks ago in a freak car accident. He and his family were now the only people I had left in the world. I tried not to think too much about _that_ , so I didn't crumble into a blubbering bundle of grief completely.

"What's up?"

"Just a little question, really." Billy's eyes sparkled teasingly. " _When_ are you gonna acknowledge the young man that's been sitting in the corner these last few days and has done nothing but follow you around wherever you go?"

I didn't appreciate the look of amusement that danced in Billy's dark brown eyes and I glared at him with all my might. As usual it had the same effect as when a mouse tried to glare at a hungry cat, which basically means none at all. "Never," my tone was childish, but I pretended that I didn't know that and turned back to help Billy's daughter, Rebecca, with fixing the dishes for the few regular customers that their tiny little diner had.

"He looks _really_ hot," the one year old older girl whispered with a giggle and handed me a steaming plate of fries and fish. I couldn't deny that he _was_ an exceptional specimen of the male race, but still, I had to keep all of those unimportant feelings he provoked in me bottled up, alongside the rest of my teenage and hormone infused thoughts.

"Shut up," I stuck out my tongue instead of agreeing before leaving, planning to hurry as much as possible so I could try – once more – to escape my stalker by running out of the backdoor after clocking out. Hopefully it'd work _this_ time.

Of course, me being me, I didn't exactly have the greatest balance even when I _wasn't_ in a hurry, so add stress and an act of balancing plates and you had a recipe for disaster. I'd barely managed seven steps before my foot caught on something invisible and I stumbled forward.

I was already bracing myself for the pain, having done this kind of thing ever since I'd learned to walk, but then suddenly I was encircled in warmth and the ground wasn't coming any closer.

I vaguely heard "oohing" noises and turned to see what was going on. The first thing I saw was a pair of bright emerald green eyes that were dancing with amusement just like Billy's had only moments earlier, and with a bit of concern as well.

"Are you okay, Miss Bella?" His deep voice washed over me like a cool wave on a summer's day and I had to work a little to make my vocal chords act properly.

"I'm fine. Thanks. You can let me go now."

"Of course, Miss Bella."

For a second after he'd released me, I actually felt bereft, like those warm arms were the safe haven I hadn't realized that I'd needed to ground me. Immediately, I rolled my eyes at myself and bent down to pick up the food that I'd dropped when he'd caught me. That's when I realized that the dishes were sitting quite unharmed on the nearest table.

 _How did he have time to catch me_ and _them at the same time?_ I wondered in confusion, before shaking it out of my mind and continuing with my work.

**0o0o0**

Later that night, I walked towards the small, slightly rundown house that my parents had left me. My dad had been a cop and my mother had been a temp at the nearby school's library, so they didn't have a lot of money when I grew up, but the tiny house was the only home that I'd ever had and I loved all the memories I got from just standing in front of it at night before going inside.

Of course, my grief had marred some of those memories now, and I usually had to fight back tears when my over the top imagination tried to lull me into believing that as soon as I walked inside the door, I'd be greeted by a hug from my always babbling mom and a beaming smile from my much quieter dad.

 _At least that's one good thing having_ him _around has done_ , I thought to myself and bent down to tie my frayed shoelaces, while discreetly looking behind me (subtlety thy name is so _not_ Bella Swan).

The butler, who'd introduced himself as Edward Masen in-between the insults I'd unceremoniously thrown at him, always followed me home and stood outside on my small front lawn seemingly all night. He was always standing in the exact same spot whenever I woke up and darted over to the window in my tiny bedroom and looked out to see if this was the day he'd followed my wishes and disappeared with his preposterous story.

His ridiculous claims of me being some rich heiress and owning him took my mind off everything else. But no matter how much he kept popping out of nowhere, I was not going to give in. I was a completely normal-

I was ripped out of my musings about Edward when suddenly I saw him running toward me, impossibly fast in the reflection of the window next to the front door. Within seconds, he was at my side, encircling me with his strong arms for the second time in just one day and throwing himself on top of me as I tumbled roughly to the ground.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" I yelled angrily, trying to shove the much bigger male off of me with no success whatsoever. It was like trying to remove a brick wall.

"Saving your life Miss Bella," was the short reply I got. I was about to say something entirely rude and inarticulate, when suddenly a boom echoed all around me and then a blast of intense heat exploded from my house and everything turned dark.

**0o0o0**

When I woke up, I was lying in a familiar room in what I knew to be Billy's house. I recognized it from the numerous times Rebecca and I had spent in this very room while growing up, playing and scheming to avoid our dreaded chores.

The sun was shining brightly through my still closed eyelids and I turned my head a fraction to open them in a safer place.

The beautiful flower filled wallpaper that I used to run my fingers up against as a child couldn't capture my interest this time though; mostly because of the tall form that was standing like a shadow over by the door. And then everything that had happened came flooding back into my mind like a crushing wave and I sat up with a gasp, feeling my heart break all over again from losing the home I'd shared with my beloved parents.

Now I truly _had_ lost everything…

"Miss Bella, take a deep breath," Edward's voice draped over me like a velvet blanket and I blinked off the despair with some effort to meet his concerned eyes.

"What am I gonna do now? What happened? _Why_ did it happen?" I could hear the frantic tone in my voice, barely managing to keep the sobs at bay as I spoke.

Fortunately, Edward didn't seem to mind and he just grabbed a chair that stood in the corner and sat down on it after placing it next to the bed. "I told you that you have family in high circles, Miss Bella. People with so much do have a tendency to gather enemies and your grandfather is no stranger to such people. He's very wealthy and very envied by people who want what he has."

I digested the news as much as I could in my current emotional state and asked with a tired sigh, "Just _who's_ this mysterious grandfather of mine? I mean, if he sent _you_ that must mean he's at least somewhat human despite not showing up at his own son's funeral."

I had burned with righteous anger when Edward had first told me in somber tones when asked about it that I indeed had living family still, and that said family didn't bother showing up at his only child's funeral was just something that I couldn't get past. At least not _yet_.

"His name is Aro Volturi; he has a-"

"Wait," I held up a shaky hand. "Aro _Volturi_? As in Volturi Corporation, which is one of the largest business empires in, not only America, but in the whole damn _world_? The Aro Volturi that's infamous for basically slaughtering anyone who's in his way? _That_ Aro Volturi?"

Edward simply nodded, but I had a vague suspicion that if he'd been allowed, the man would have cringed ever so slightly at my none too flattering description of my dear old grandfather.

"Well." I straightened my back, ignoring the flash of pain in my head that came with the movement, "You can go tell that son of a something _very_ bad that he can leave me alone. I don't want to know a man that didn't bother saying a proper goodbye to his child."

"Mr. Volturi is not a man ruled by emotions," Edward replied, not moving a muscle at my demand, "But he cares deeply for your safety and allowed me to be your butler. You'll need me for the upcoming changes in your life."

" _What_ changes?"

"As the bombing of your home suggests, people have become aware of your existence and want to hurt your grandfather by disposing of you. They might even go after the rest of the people in your life."

Immediately, images of Rebecca and Billy flooded my already troubled mind and I held a hand against my mouth to keep my gasp from escaping. Edward continued talking, politely pretending not to notice the despair in my eyes. Being proud as I am, I was grateful for the reprieve.

"To give you a chance of a peaceful life, Mr. Volturi has enrolled you in the very prestigious all girls school, known as Santa Lucia Academy for Girls. You're to begin your classes tomorrow."

I didn't care that I was gaping like a suffocating fish, once I heard the name of my new school; I no longer wondered _why_ I'd gotten myself stuck with a butler.

It was fairly common among the upper society to have personal butlers these days but it was a definite _must_ at St. Lucia, the biggest and most extravagant school in the world. The butlers that the girls who were attending the school had at their sides were at a whole other level than anywhere else in the world.

I still recalled how I'd once heard from a gossiping classmate that the guys even serviced them sexually if the women wanted. How sick was _that_?

After what seemed like forever, I swallowed down my shock at my new school's name and nodded firmly. "As long as none of my friends are hurt, I'll go to this stupid school, but don't expect me to become one of those daintily little girls that can't even tie their own shoes or whatever. I'm self reliant and have always prided myself in that!"

Edward the butler just smiled this small crooked smile, as if he knew something I didn't, and then nodded his approval to my terms.

 **TBC** …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting and/or giving kudos!


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella arrive to the school...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for choosing to read this crazy story ;)

**Chapter Two**

"Okay, I'm really _not_ enjoying this thing one bit," I said through gritted teeth, ignoring the part of me that told me that I was whining more than anything else at that moment.

But come on, _you_ wouldn't enjoy being shown off to a bunch of pretentious snobs that scoffed at you and fawned all over your (admittedly steaming hot) butler before leaving you standing at the entrance at the supposed wonder school that you were gonna go to, looking like a complete hillbilly just because you didn't wear the latest fashion or whatever.

Didn't _think_ so…

I groaned as I watched my new classmates disappear off into the huge building that apparently just was the main building of the enormous school; or so Edward had proclaimed as we'd flown over the thing in a private helicopter just minutes ago.

Evidently, the place was the size of well, a _state_ or something and cost about two hundred thousand dollars a month to attend. _I could find a lot better uses for that kind of cash_ , I thought sourly as Edward gently led me towards a tall, skinny woman, who was shadowed by an even taller and skinnier guy in a black suit that looked a lot like Edward's.

"Hello and wecome Miss Swan," the grey haired woman greeted with a beaming smile that didn't fit her earlier expression of sternness as she'd watched my introduction by Edward to the other girls. "I'm Arianna Bellsworth; your headmistress and this is my B- class butler, Anton."

I nodded politely while inwardly going over what Edward had painstakingly tried to teach me on our journey about rank and such within the butler community. There were different ranks, ranking from C-class to the rarest of them all, S-class.

There was only three S-class butlers in existence right now and overall there'd only ever been seven S-class butlers, and I have to admit that I had gawped inelegantly when Edward told me that he was in fact one of them with as much emotion in his voice as though he'd just revealed that he'd be making steamed fish for dinner the next night.

"Miss Bella?" Edward's voice broke through my reminiscing and I blinked back into the present and looked up at the much taller butler, who was staring at me with faint bemusement.

"I'm going to escort you to your lodgings now," he said once I had nodded briefly. He snapped his fingers and in what seemed like seconds, two other nondescript butlers had procured my baggage and was making their way over to another helicopter standing ready up ahead.

I immediately noticed the color and furrowed my brows a bit before turning to Edward, who was watching the other butlers with eagle eyes as though they were potential threats or (insert gasp here, please) to make sure that they did their oh-so-important job perfectly.

"Why am I flying in that?"

Edward quickly met my eyes as I spoke and then glanced over at the helicopter in question, before looking back at me with a small bemused smile, clearly not really understanding why I didn't seem thrilled. "This is your own private helicopter, Miss Bella – it's a gift from your grandfather."

"It's pink."

One of those damnable crooked smiles appeared on Edward's perfect face, and I quickly steeled myself not to gawp at him with dreamy eyes. "It's Miss Bella's personal helicopter. Most of the other young ladies attending Sankt Lucia have their own as well. Some do prefer cars and such to get around the vast amount of ground here, but this is by far the most logical choice in terms of speed and-"

"It's _pink_ ," I pointed out again, even raising a finger in the direction of the object we were discussing as though the butler had a problem with his eye sight. " _I_ don't do _pink_."

"I can have it painted any color you wish, Miss Bella," Edward stated, "just give me but a moment."

And within moments, somehow the two earlier butlers and Edward himself were enthusiastically preparing to repaint the helicopter. I stood idly by for a little while, too dumbfounded to actually react psychically, but then I regained my senses and held up my hands to stop the men from their rather self-appointed task.

The look of confused disappointment on Edward's face would probably have been funny if I hadn't been so deeply concerned about stopping him from doing his job. After another couple of minutes where our earlier discussion about the color of the helicopter had turned around, so it was now Edward trying to point out fruitlessly that the color wasn't to my personal tastes and thus _had_ to be transformed to any color of my choice, I finally lost my already limited patience and stomped my foot.

"You're _not_ painting that damn thing, Edward and I want to see my room now… _please_ ," I added in a more quiet tone and held my chin up proudly as I made my way to the still atrociously pink colored helicopter and got in without another word.

Even though I'd walked as fast as I could, Edward still beat me to the helicopter, holding the door open for me with a now blank expression on his face. Evidently, his disappointment was never going to hinder him from doing his duties. I just barely refrained from rolling my eyes as I climbed inside the helicopter with my usual lack of elegance.

Ten minutes later, every little bit of disgruntlement that resided inside of me over the Paint Incident as I now called it in my mind, disappeared. All that was left was confusion and a slight case of disbelief at the sight in front of me.

"I've gotta say," I said slowly, as I straightened up to glance at Edward next to me, "that this wasn't _exactly_ what I was picturing when you told me what it cost to go to this stupid school."

I looked back at the so called place of residence before me. _Well, it's got a roof_ , I thought ruefully as my eyes wandered over the two story building in front of me.

The roof was pretty much the only positive thing about the house that I could spot. The rest of it looked like it'd been abandoned years ago with wildly growing shrubs and bushes in the front lawn and the building's paint was chipped and looked like it _might_ at one time have been a bright and cheerful yellow.

The ominous creaking of the half opened gate leading up to the building didn't exactly inspire good thoughts inside of me, but I obediently followed my butler as he just took my schoolbag from my shoulder and led the way without saying anything.

My eyes took in every little detail as we entered the building and bit my lips with a small frown on my face. The insides of the place seemed to match the outside pretty well; there were spider webs in the corners (something that gave the clumsy part of me goosebumps since I _hated_ those damn eight legged spindlers and could easily see myself falling painfully to the ground in an attempt of escaping the damn things), dust even covered the rails that led up to what I assumed to be the dormitories.

I looked inside an open door next to the stairwell and caught a glimpse of a very rundown looking living area with shelves of books and movies. _But_ , I grimaced a little, silently following Edward up the stairs, since _it seemed to be VCR movies, I doubt there's much quality left for me to enjoy. I bet the mice around here have eaten anything really worthwhile_ …

The house was eerily silent and I couldn't help but shuffle a few steps closer to Edward, who cast me a small smile of comfort as he continued down the hall. I had a brief moment of relief over the fact that the guy seemed to be in a decent mood again, before a slight sound caught my attention and things got _really_ weird.

Having just heard the sound, I had no real reaction, but the man, who'd somehow become so devoted to me seemed to be several steps ahead of me as he'd already twisted me behind him and grabbed something that'd been whistling towards my face with deadly accuracy out of thin air.

 _Oh my God_ , was all my shocked mind could conquer up as I stared with wide-eyed disbelief at the very real looking knife that was now clutched carefully between two of Edward's long fingers. _That's could've…If he hadn't…oh my_ God _!_

"Whoopsies," a cheerful voice chirped and I risked a quick glance out from under Edward's shoulder. "Sometimes I'm just too scatterbrained for it to be healthy to be around me."

The voice belonged to a very peculiar little girl; _well_ , I amended after another quick look, _a young girl, probably around my own age if I had to guess_.

She was tiny, even tinier than my own five feet four; probably scraping by at five feet. Her black hair was wildly cut and styled in a weird way that gave her this almost elfin look that I could never have pulled off in a million years. Her sense of style was just as peculiar; mixed colors and fabrics that probably wouldn't have looked out of place on a toddler, but again, the unfamiliar girl pulled it off and made it her own. She was actually kinda beautiful.

"Alice!"

A deep voice interrupted my internal processing of the girl and I looked over her shoulder at the tall, blond haired man who'd appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He was staring down at the girl, Alice like she'd been caught sneaking cookies out of the cookie jar and I had to smother a small smile at the petulant look on her face.

"I was just playing, Jazzy" she muttered and looked over at me with an apologetic look in her dark blue eyes. "Sorry New Girl."

"Err…" was all the response I could manage and the man, Jazzy turned to me with a friendly look on his face.

"I most humbly apologize for my mistress' playfulness," he said in a very pleasant southern drawl that had a rough edge to it, as if he rarely spoke. "Welcome to the Losier Dormitory, we hope you'll enjoy your stay here."

And with that, he suddenly threw a smoke bomb to the floor and when the smoke cleared the two mysterious people had vanished into thin air.

"Loser Dormitory?" I coughed questioningly up at Edward, who was holding out a silk handkerchief in case I needed it for some reason.

He cringed ever so slightly and took me by my arm to led me further down the hallway to what I assumed was going to be my room. "Losier Dormitory, Miss Bella. Los _i_ er."

I shrugged, it didn't really matter one bit to me. Then, Edward stopped and opened a creaky door and I hesitantly walked by him into my room to be, expecting the worst.

Well, aside from the dirt and dust it really wasn't _so_ bad. I cautiously moved further inside, glancing warily upwards to the spider webs that hung just about everywhere. It was quite big for a single room, but I quickly realized that it was sort of divided into small sections of use.

There was a area that had a sturdy looking table which still had a worn and ragged tablecloth on it, obviously meant as a eating space. _I guess these snobs don't do the whole public eating thing_ , I mused as my eyes wandered over to another corner that was sort of hidden away by a massive closet and after a few more tentative steps closer, I spotted my bed.

It looked really comfy and before I'd thought too much about it, I'd catapulted onto it and immediately started coughing violently as clouds of dust rose from the ancient mattress at the sudden movement.

"Miss Bella!" Edward was by my side within a second, somehow lifting me off the bed, opening the grime filled window and looking closer, I realized with a fair bit of awe and confusion that he'd somehow removed the dirty sheets and changed them all at the same time.

Butlers really were another species entirely, weren't they?

Anyway, since I always tried acting calm and unfazed by these little moments, that proved that Edward really was something else, I just shrugged off his gloved hand and straightened up once I'd stopped coughing.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" I asked, carefully sitting on the bed that he'd managed to make while I'd done something as time consuming as…you know, blink.

Edward smiled his crooked smile at my forced casualness, "allow me to freshen your living quarters up a bit more and then you may rest until your first day of school in the morning."

"Oh, okay." I yawned, quickly snapping my jaw shut, since I doubted that Edward wanted to see my tonsils. Then I removed my glasses and put them on the nightstand before rubbing my eyes tiredly. It was like my exhaustion just suddenly overthrew all my earlier energy and all I wanted was lie down for a quick nap.

Edward, keenly aware of my every move, noticed this of course and offered to help me to bed now instead of waiting.

"No t-that's fine," I blurted out as very non innocent images suddenly swam in my head and I could feel my infernal blush appear on my face. If there was _one_ thing I truly hated about myself it was that whenever I was even the slightest bit uncomfortable I turned lobster red. I'd gotten it from my dad, who'd felt the same way and had grown a mustache and small beard to try and hide most of it. The pang of grief at the memory of my mother pinching his red cheeks, calling him cute just the day before their death was familiar to me now and I didn't react visibly.

Instead, I just shook it off and refocused on Edward, who hadn't moved since I'd spoken last. I elaborated quietly, "I'm just gonna lie down for a bit and rest…Uhm, I guess I'll be seeing you later."

Edward smiled politely and nodded, but to my surprise he _still_ didn't move. "Do you need something?" I asked, as I untied my worn sneakers and threw them inelegantly in the nearest corner.

A small twitch was all that indicated that my butler really wanted to clean up after me, but he restrained himself and answered my question, thus eliminating all hints of humor I'd just gotten from his seemingly compulsive disorder.

"I'll wait here until my services are needed, Miss Bella."

"No, you won't," I blurted out and stood back up from the bed to face him head on. "I'm going to sleep, and I'm not gonna enjoy it if you stand watch over me; in fact, I'm pretty sure I'll find it creepy. So go do whatever it is you butlers do when you've got some downtime or whatever and let me sleep in peace, please."

Edward didn't blink, or give any indication that he was displeased, but for some reason, I just knew that he was slightly disgruntled and sad, but in the next second, he just nodded and turned around and walked away from me.

I was about to lie back down on the bed, when I realized that unlike I'd thought, he wasn't leaving my room, he was just going through another door that I hadn't noticed until then.

"Wait!"

Within the blink of an eye, Edward had rushed to my side, kneeled on the floor and was gazing intently at me, looking almost ridiculously eager to please. "Yes, Miss Bella?"

 _He smells really,_ really _good_ , was all I could think for a long moment, and I had the strangest urge to look down at his perfectly sculpted lips, but with a herculean effort, I fought off the temptation and leaned back a fraction as I spoke.

"I meant that you should go relax somewhere, you know take a break. Go to your _own_ room or something…you don't have to stay in here with me."

Edward looked practically shocked at my suggestion, "first of all, Miss Bella, I'd be perfectly happy to stay near you until you say otherwise and secondly, my room _is_ in here."

"What?" I screeched; jumping to my feet and feeling like things were just starting to get a tad bit more complicated than I was comfortable with.

"Yes, Miss Bella," Edward said and gracefully got back on his feet. He gestured discreetly towards the door from before, "The Butler's quarters are always near his Mistress' in case he's needed throughout the night."

He indicated that I should follow him and I did even as my mind was trying to fight off several perverted suggestions as to just _why_ a butler would be needed in the middle of the night. A moment later, it all left my mind to be replaced with genuine confusion and befuddlement as Edward opened the door and revealed a tiny space that was completely bare of any furniture, except from a small, black dust covered desk in the corner.

 _Do butlers sleep standing up or something_? I wondered as I eyed the little room with critical eyes.

Edward looked down at me with a small smile, clearly understanding what I was thinking, but not willing to reveal any of those butlery secrets to me. Instead, he just told me that he'd wake me up in time for my supper, which he'd have ready by then.

Feeling a little dumbfounded, I just nodded and walked over to my bed. I threw myself a lot less wildly on the bed this time around, not in the mood for another coughing fit that would probably bring Edward back, armed with oxygen masks or something extreme like that.

Of course the bed no longer gave off one speck of filth and I just mentally rolled my eyes, too tired to try and process anything else. Before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep with images of Edward looking intently into my eyes floating all around me.

At least it distracted me a little from worrying about my classes the next day, because I seriously feared that my classmates were going to be just as weird as that Alice girl. And boy was I right about _that_!

 **TBC** …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Waves nervously* Hi, I hope you like this and if you've made it this far, I'd love to hear from you ;)


	4. Chapter Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella begins her oh-so-anticipated schooling and meets some of her classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you waiting for my Darcy fic, I am writing and hope to get it up before too many days...hopefully. Other than that, plese enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

It was the sunlight that woke me up. It was hitting me straight in the face, and I grumbled irritably, vaguely wondering _why_ Dad kept putting off getting some better curtains in my room. I was just about to swear eternal pain upon him when everything came rushing in and, I remembered Edward, St. Lucia, and the Loser Dorms.

Instantly, I sat up and gawked around the room unintelligently. What I'd gone to sleep in was now nowhere _near_ what I had just awoke in.

The dust, the icky spiders, and their even ickier webs were now gone. The furniture that I had barely recognized the day before was now shining and sparkling as if newly purchased, and I immediately fell in love with my room.

"I hope you're pleased, Miss Bella." Edward's warm voice interrupted my staring, and I froze. Slowly inch by inch, I turned my head to look at him. Suddenly, there he was, looking just as perfect as ever.

Me, on the other hand, probably looked like a mess. My clothes were all rumbled from sleeping in them, and don't even get me started on the bed head I tend to sport whenever… I frowned and looked down at myself. I had _not_ been wearing pajamas when I'd fallen asleep last night. I chanced another quick look and barely stopped myself from screaming like a little girl when I realized something a _lot_ more important.

"YOU TOOK OFF MY BRA?" Okay, so I _might_ have a little different definition of screaming than you guys do, but it was really not what I'd expected to wake up and discover. You know?

And just to make it worse, Edward the Molester didn't even bat an eye. "Yes Miss Bella," he said in his usual tone looking slightly perplexed at my reaction. It was as if _I_ was the crazy one.

"Why?" I growled, getting up while wrapping the bed sheet around me snugly, lest he tried copping another feel or something.

"I could not wake you last night for supper, despite attempting to do so several times. I deemed it best to change your daywear into nightwear, since it would've become quite uncomfortable for you to wake up in," replied Edward, making me grit my teeth. "Also, it's not good for a young woman, who's still growing, to go to sleep wearing a brassiere."

Growing woman? Again, I found myself looking downwards and feeling less than thrilled. Did he mean to say that I was small? _No, Bella_! I reprimanded myself. _Stop thinking about that and stay mad. He looked at your naked breasts!_

"Don't do it again," I managed to say somewhat civilly and walked over to the door that I remembered led into the bathroom from the day before. I had already entered the now beautifully clean space and was about to take off my pajama top when I realized that Edward was standing right behind me.

"Gah! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to assist you with your bath, Miss Bella." Edward's voice was stating a fact and not asking a question. Before I knew it, I let my usually docile temper run away with me and shoved him out the door and locked it soundly.

"I'll be out when I'm done!" was all I said and forced all my anger and annoyance with my idiotic butler aside for the moment as I prepared to take a much needed bath.

When I came out of the bathroom, I stopped short at the sight in front of me. Edward had set up the table that had looked pretty useless the night before with a fresh tablecloth, candles, and what smelled like freshly made coffee.

All of that was perfectly understandable and nice, but as I glanced over at my bronze haired butler, he was rolling a wheeled cart next to the other one. It was positively stacked with food - chocolate chip pancakes, strawberries, raspberries, croissants, toast and sausages, hash browns, scrambled and soft-boiled eggs with the top already neatly cut off, steaming oatmeal, and there was even smoothies as well.

I blinked slowly and sat down, for the life of me unable to figure out just _where_ he'd gone to cook. My meal was obviously freshly made, but I was too hungry to say anything about it. I just muttered my thanks and grabbed some pancakes and a few pieces of bacon that I found carefully placed on a plate next to the sausages.

As I quickly scarfed down some more, I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and saw Edward was watching me intensely. I immediately felt my face go red and reached for a napkin in case I'd spilled food all over myself in my haste to quench my hunger.

"What?"

"I'm merely observing your food preferences, Miss Bella, so as not to disappoint in the future."

"Oh…okay." What could I really say to that?

**0o0o0**

An hour later, I stumbled out of the atrocious helicopter that my grandfather had bought for me, hoping that no one knew it was mine but then I saw the other helicopters around us and relaxed a little because at least _my_ mode of transportation wasn't painted with little smiling bees and multicolored flowers.

Then I shook off my relief and followed Edward inside the main building of St. Lucia where I was supposed to be having my classes. I just really hoped people would be nicer than they appeared the day before. Believe it or not, most of them had stood in parade, waiting for Edward to announce me.

So I didn't give great first impressions, but I usually won people over with the second…or third or…well, point is, I _kept_ trying okay.

Anyway, I finally stood in front of the big beautifully carved door that had a gold sign on it, proclaiming this to be my class.

 _Well, here goes nothing_ , I thought as I reached out to open the door, ready to make my very best second impression on the people behind it. Except, once again, I'd forgotten my extremely helpful butler. Edward reached ahead of me and opened the door for me thus making my temper rise yet again.

"I can open the door perfectly fine by my own damn self, Edward!"

"HmHmm." A dainty cough interrupted my anger that was directed at a barely affected Edward, and I was brought back to reality with an unappealing thump.

I looked over at the direction where the sound had come from and locked eye with one of, if not _the_ biggest, man I'd ever seen. He had bulging muscles that I could easily outline under the dark butler uniform and the happiest brown eyes I remember seeing in my life. So, it was safe to say that he probably wasn't the one who had made the mocking sound. As my eyes trailed down to the woman sitting in a comfy looking armchair by his side, I just instinctively knew that I'd found the perpetrator.

She was gorgeous, and there really wasn't any other word for it. She was at least six feet tall with long shapely legs that made every girl jealous and got every guy panting. However, that wasn't what had caught my attention as I was too busy staring at her extremely beautiful face. She had light blue eyes that seemed to penetrate me as she stared right back. Her long, blonde hair was gently curled down her shoulders and framed her heart-shaped face. It seemed accidental, but probably took hours to get right.

There was clear intelligence hiding in those eyes, and as they narrowed slightly at my continuing stare, I immediately knew that whoever this girl was, she was _not_ one to be trifled with.

"Uhm…Hello," I all but whispered as I felt my cheeks grow hot as was my usual lot in life. "I'm the new girl."

"Wow," the blonde model drawled sardonically, glancing over at Edward by my side. "Since this is your first day here, I _never_ would have guessed that."

"Miss Rosalie." The huge butler next to her started slightly, he was looking a little uncomfortable at her tone. "Don't you think…"

"Emmett, fetch me a glass of water, please." Rosalie, the blonde, ordered. Her voice took on a little softer tone when she spoke to her butler thus proving to me that she did have a heart. Despite first appearances.

Her butler, Emmett, smiled briefly with happiness and disappeared, only to return a moment later, with a glass of ice water balancing precariously on a silver tray.

The slight cautiousness that Rosalie portrayed as he leaned towards her, and the almost desperate to not do anything wrong look that Emmett was wearing, kinda gave me the impression that he was on my wavelength in terms of being clumsy. You know, one of _my_ people.

I'd only just realized this fact when Emmett did in fact stumble ever so slightly. The water glass tipped towards Rosalie, who seemed like she had expected it all along. Then, not all that surprisingly, the next thing I knew, Edward was there, catching the falling glass and placing it gently on the table in front of the beautiful girl without any incidents. In the blink of an eye, he was back by my side as though nothing had happened, despite the twin grateful looks he was now receiving for his assistance.

I didn't really like the way Emmett was looking so thankful for such a little bit of help. It was as though accidentally spilling harmless water on his mistress would have caused immense scandal, so I just busied myself by looking around the luxurious looking classroom.

With its no doubt expensive but comfy armchairs, shiny tables, and the intricately decorated table in the corner filled with various beverages ready to use, it sure was a long cry from my old classroom.

I let myself look at some of the other people, still intent on blocking out Rosalie and Emmett, who was in the middle of muttering apologies to her. There was my fellow dorm mate, Alice, with her butler, Jazz, (?) behind her. They looked to be engrossed in throwing crumpled up papers in the nearby trashcan for some reason.

There was another pretty girl sitting next to them reading a book. She had long dark hair that was placed in a complicated looking braid. Her eyes were nice and if I hadn't been so freaked out by the way my other meet and greet with Alice and Rosalie had gone, I would've gone over to her and introduced myself.

Her butler was a handsome black-haired guy, who was staring down at her as she read with an unreadable expression on his face. I honestly didn't know if he hated her or wanted to jump her bones.

As if they could feel my eyes upon them, they suddenly both looked up and found me staring. I flinched and immediately looked away, grasping at the schoolbook that Edward was just bending forward to place on the table in front of me.

Of course, I was moving too quickly for my underdeveloped sense of…well, _grace_ to keep up. I ended up grasping thin air and tumbling forward to the floor in a vain attempt at regaining my balance.

A second later just before the carpeted floor was about to have an unscheduled appointment with my face, I was once again safely entombed in Edward's arms. "I've got you, Miss Bella," he muttered even as the snickers from the room reached my ears.

He released me once I was safely seated back in my armchair, and I immediately leaned forward, burying my head in my arms, and tried to hide my mortification.

"Miss Bella, may I fetch you a beverage?" Edward's voice suddenly sounded right next to my ear, and it took an impressive amount of willpower not to jolt and humiliate myself for the second time in two minutes. Instead, I just sighed.

"Do you think they all saw?" I asked, my voice muffled by the fabric that was smushing up my face.

"Perhaps not _every_ one," was Edward's quiet reply, and I just knew he was trying to spare my feelings.

I didn't believe him, especially when I heard an unfamiliar voice mockingly giggle in the background. "Oh my God, Tyler, did you _see_ that frazzled looking thing? Edward must be dying on the inside to be assigned to her!"

Once more, I hated the blood that rushed to my face at the words I had heard. I tried not to look up at my butler with a questioning stare that I just knew I couldn't control. Instead, I decided to stay right where I was until class finally began.

Except, once again, I was stopped from doing so by a gentle voice near me speaking kindly.

"Don't listen to Lauren. She's just jealous because her butler is B-ranked. I'm Angela by the way, and the guy standing behind me is Ben. Of course, you can't see right now due to your current position. He's an A-Ranked butler, Ben." Angela's voice took on a soft spoken tone of command and, I couldn't help myself from peeking a little between my arms as she continued. "Ben, would you please seat my chair next to Bella? I feel like she and I could become great friends."

"Right away, Miss Angela," an extremely deep voice said. I figured the almost somber voice was Ben's. A mere moment later, I felt movement on my right and knew that he'd completed his order with the Super Butlers' usual speed and precision.

"Now, not that looking at the top of your head isn't _tremendously_ fascinating; I would like actual eye contact if we're going to speak further before class begins." Angela's tone was mildly teasing. I liked her even more and decided to take a chance by slowly doing what she'd requested.

" _There_ you are." Her eyes were even friendlier up close, and I knew that despite everything, I'd just made my first real friend at St. Lucia Academy for Girls.

 **TBC** …


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school keeps confounding Bella and poor Edward only want to serve. In between that, Bella meet another young lady and her butler...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, feel free to comment and kudos if you do!

**Chapter** **Four**

' _ **Dear Becca, I can't believe that you find my situation so great, because let me tell you; it's just plain exhausting and weird like you wouldn't believe…I'll never get used to this!'**_

I yawned as I finally finished one paragraph in the letter. I'd tried writing to my childhood friend, Rebecca, ever since I'd come to the school two days ago. I wasn't lying when I said it was exhausting to be a student at St. Lucia. The classes were miles and miles ahead of my old curriculum, and I used to have a lot of AP classes, so it just made me feel dumb and moronic.

Sadly though, that wasn't even the worst part of my new life.

No, that part was _totally_ reserved for the butlers and their _completely_ unable-to-take-care-of-themselves mistresses. I'm serious, after my very first break in classes two days ago, when Angela had politely excused herself to go finish her book on advanced algebra or something; I'd had the veil completely ripped from my eyes.

Edward escorted me outside to enjoy the nice weather. It was something I really wanted to savor, since I found out in the hasty research I had done on St. Lucia Academy, that the weather was usually wet and cloudy all throughout the year.

Anyway, there I was, walking quietly behind a few other girls and their silent butlers, when a sudden gust of wind had come out of nowhere and all the girls immediately screeched like wild banshees or something when their hair got ruffled by the wind. That's _not_ what shocked me though, nor was it the fact that _all_ of the butlers promptly withdrew a comb or a brush depending on the girl's particular style, and started rearranging the strands to its earlier perfection with an eerie concentration on their handsome faces, as if they were solving the world hunger issue.

So, what did in fact shock me, you ask? I stood there gawping like a fish, happy that at least _my_ long hair didn't get all up in a frizz (excuse the pun) about a little harmless wind, only to turn around and groan at the sight of Edward silently holding up a gold comb ready to assist me in a similar manner.

And that had only been the beginning of the madness.

I blushed as hormone induced thoughts about Edward's strong, slender fingers combing through my hair assailed me; even as my mouth firmly told him to pack away the hair care products that his other hand was suddenly carrying.

After I forced my butler to actually do as I said, I turned to head back inside, because I still hoped that Angela might take pity on me and converse with me like a normal human being.

That's when I spotted one unfortunate butler, pushing his admittedly pretty, but rather plump mistress, up a tiny hill with his hands placed on her back as he walked right behind her. My jaw dropped a bit when I heard the butler cheering the girl on as if she was competing in the Olympic Games.

"That's Miss Jane and her C-classed Butler, Alec." Edward whispered near my ear when I still hadn't moved after a few minutes of incredulous staring. "They're very close, almost like siblings," he explained further when I couldn't get my mouth to formulate any coherent words.

"I thought butlers weren't supposed to grow _that_ kind of attachment to their mistresses." I exclaimed when Jane and Alec disappeared from my sight a moment later, as they walked inside a luxurious building that had delicious odors coming from it.

Edward's perfect brow frowned a little at my words, as if he didn't quite understood what I was saying. "A Butler takes great pride in his Mistress, Miss Bella;" he said, his eyes all but sparkling when they'd locked into mine gently. "There isn't nor will there ever be another person that he'll cherish more."

His words called forth something from deep inside of me. I'd never felt like this before. I stared at my feet, barely able to formulate a question while pondering these unfamiliar emotions as they twisted chaotically in my stomach.

Edward's warm hand suddenly grabbed my chin ever so carefully and raised my head up to meet his gaze. "You seem as though you're trying to understand something, Miss Bella. Ask me what you like and I'll do my utmost to answer."

"What about sex?" I blurted out like a complete buffoon, even as the blood had poured into my cheeks and made them so hot that I think I could've been used as a traffic sign or something.

Since Edward's hand was still on my chin, I hadn't been able to look away from his suddenly smoldering eyes. _Oh my_ …my inner self had damn near moaned outwardly at that particular look.

"Miss Bella…" Edward's voice turned into a velvet tone that seemed to cover me from head to toe with a feeling that I only ever experienced before in the cover of my old room under my blanket when my parents had been dead asleep. "If you wish for us to engage in-"

"I _mean_ ," I forced out a continuation to my last question before my too sexy butler had been able to finish his sentence, "Like, with that Jane girl and her butler, Alec…I thought that the only relationship aside from the obvious butler thing was the sexual one if it was wanted. Not that I _want_ that or at least, I don't think so…No, I mean, not that you're not attractive or…Damn it, I'm babbling now, sorry. Let's go grab something to eat before my break is over."

I spun around, breaking Edward's grip on me and all but ran inside the building where I had seen Alec assist his little plump mistress into only moments before and thus ending the conversation the only way that didn't end in me fainting from embarrassment.

But as I reached the door, Edward popped out of nowhere and opened it for me, the look in his dark green eyes told me that I had merely postponed things instead of ending them.

**0o0o0**

"Miss Bella?"

Edward's voice brought me out of my reminiscing and I looked down at the letter I _still_ hadn't managed to finish more than one paragraph of and groaned. "Yeah, Edward?"

"Your afternoon classes are about to start."

 _Ugh_! I mentally screamed in frustration when I remembered that for some idiotic reason, I had agreed to go the St. Lucia's Special Class for Upcoming Ladies or whatever it was called. Basically, it was a class all about being a proper lady. And let's face it; I would _never_ be like those dainty little things who enjoyed prancing around in tulle and sipping from expensive tea cups with their pinky fingers raised.

Never.

"I'm not feeling well. I think I'm getting sick," I said, trying to look as ill on the outside as I now felt on the inside. But of course, I still tended to forget just what kind of butler I was dealing with in these circumstances.

A few minutes later, I was being carried out of my helicopter, firmly encased in Edward's arms as he ran to the building that he'd pointed out to me on one of our earlier trips around the grounds as being the infirmary.

Twenty minutes after _that_ , I was walking out of the place with a red face that just signaled embarrassment. I had left Edward inside when he'd begun interrogating the poor schmuck of a doctor about my "oh _so_ obvious illness" that somehow wasn't showing up in any of the tests he'd managed to quickly do with Edward hovering all over him.

To quote someone that shall remain nameless, "I pity the fool."

Anyway, I walked right by my helicopter, ignoring the confused looks the pilot gave me as I wandered past. I found a clearly labeled path with beautiful blooming bushes along the edges and figured, "Why not?", and made my way toward the unknown with haste since I really wanted to avoid Edward for the time being.

I observed my surroundings as I just walked slowly down the path, admiring the colorful flowers that blossomed quite beautifully along the way. A little while later, there was a slight curve on the small road, and I gasped once I reached the end and saw what hadn't been visible until now.

It was a huge greenhouse, the transparent glass sparkling like diamonds in the afternoon sun. From what I could vaguely see from where I was standing, the inside of it was set up like a gorgeous rainforest. It intrigued me, and before I'd really decided to do anything, my body was moving towards the greenhouse like a moth to a flame.

The closer I got, the more uncertain I became. I had a sneaking suspicion that I was on forbidden ground, but since I couldn't see any signs around stating that to be the case, I kept on going. A few moments later, I reached the door to the greenhouse.

It was made of wood, carved with intricate symbols that I didn't recognize and painted in an radiant white color that made my eyes hurt.

As I stood there, in front of the door, I was once again stricken with some kind of foreboding deep inside of me. Something told me quite clearly that I was treading on eggshells, that danger was right around the corner. That was just ludicrous, so I forced myself to shake it off and quickly reached out and twisted the golden handle on the door before stepping inside.

The scent of various flowers and foliage attacked my nose as soon as I entered. It was intoxicating and nauseating all at the same time, and I tried not breathing in too deeply until I had gotten acclimated to the aroma of the place.

In the far corner of the room, I could make out a small, white painted iron table. It was set with an expensive looking tea set and various yummy treats that caused my stomach to growl. I took a few more tentative steps inside, trying to spot anyone else, but so far, I seemed to be alone.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I called out, reaching the table just as I stopped speaking. Still no one answered and it felt eerie there all by myself. I decided to turn back around to leave when an unfamiliar voice surprised me from out of nowhere.

"You are not supposed to be here, Miss."

Gasping, I turned around, trying to catch the speaker, but it was like his deep voice came from the glass walls themselves, and I shuddered at the uncomfortable thought that I really shouldn't venture too far away from Edward's side again. Annoying though he was, at least _he_ wasn't giving me the creeps.

"I-I'm sorry…" I muttered, already half-turned towards the door when I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye and couldn't help but turn my head a fraction to look more closely.

It wasn't the mysterious male speaker from before. No, it was a very stunning young woman. Her face was what artists were longing for all their lives to capture on their canvas. She was slender and full of beauty. Her big grayish eyes were almost silver in the bright light of the early evening, and I had a brief stab of envy because my own dull brown eyes would _never_ elicit anything poetic about them.

To top it all off, she had magnificent strawberry blonde hair that was styled into a fashionable looking braid that I wished once more was mine. I rarely had the patience for anything other than my messy ponytail.

"Hello," the girl said, startling me out of my staring. I immediately blushed when her kind eyes stared right back because I was damn sure that she wasn't finding me as striking as I did her. "Excuse my butler, please. He's very protective of my privacy due to my unfortunate situation."

It was only then I realized that she wasn't sitting comfortably in an armchair, but that she was sitting in a wheelchair and the realization brought forth a wave of pity. It was so sad that this young woman wasn't able to walk when she so obviously was made for gracefulness.

"Uh…" I said unintelligently, trying my hardest to beat my blush back before it cooked my face entirely. I really hated being so easily embarrassed.

"Jacob, come out of the shadows, my Sweet and let me introduce you to – oh, I'm sorry, I don't know your name?" Something in those silver grey eyes told me she was lying, but she was being so nice about it that I didn't call her on her lie.

"I'm Bella Swan; I'm new here."

"And I'm Tanya Denali," the girl introduced herself with a gentle smile that lit up her face, making it even more beautiful. I hoped I wouldn't develop an inferiority complex being around all these beautiful people in St. Lucia. Between Alice, Rosalie, Angela, and now Tanya; not to mention all the handsome butlers, my Plain Jane looking self _really_ didn't fit in.

Tanya spoke again, her melodious voice bringing me out of my slump with a startled jolt.

"This is my A-Classed butler, Jacob Black," she chuckled softly, "He's really very nice when he's not busy lurking around and frightening little girls."

I stared wide-eyed up at the massive man suddenly materializing just behind Tanya's wheelchair. He made Rosalie's butler, Emmett, look small in comparison. In contrast to his name, Jacob was wearing all white clothing that went really well with his jet-black hair. I took a moment to wonder what was with all the white around here, before I met his black eyes and felt like a trapped animal.

This man's almost obsidian eyes bore no emotion whatsoever; it was like I was part of the transparent wall behind me and I had to force back a gulp.

For some reason, all of my earlier internal alarm clocks were suddenly blaring at me and I couldn't connect this cold butler and the warm girl with her disheartening disability in front of him. Tanya was so nice and friendly and this guy, Jacob, seemed to be anything but.

I choked out a greeting before my fears took over and all I received was a seemingly courteous nod and a slight bow. I honestly didn't know what I would've done next, but before I did something utterly insane like slink over to Tanya and ask her to order her butler far _far_ away, the door behind us was slammed open and in jogged Edward.

Immediately, all my fears melted away and I felt myself straightening up a bit without any real conscious effort to do so. His green eyes were dark, almost black, as they scanned me briefly from head to toe and I saw a flash of genuine concern in them before he blinked and it vanished.

"Edward!"

Tanya's voice brought me back to the present, and I looked over at her with a frown marring my face at the clearly delighted look she was unexpectedly sporting.

"How does she…" I began, before cutting myself off with a huff. It was obvious she knew him and that stirred a feeling in me I didn't recognize. Jealousy?

As Tanya leaned forward, almost to the point of falling headfirst out of her wheelchair, I caught a glimpse of Jacob's suddenly very sullen face and figured I wasn't the only one feeling as I did just then.

Edward smiled politely down at Tanya and elegantly kissed the gloved hand that she was holding out for him to take, before he stepped back with a respectful bow. "I'm glad to see you so well, Miss Denali." He said.

"I'm feeling much better these days," Tanya exclaimed breathlessly, seeming to have completely forgotten about me and Jacob, whose face was yet again an impenetrable mask. "I'm _so_ happy to see you, Edward."

"It's always enjoyable to see you as well, Miss Denali." Edward countered, before bowing again. "I must, however, break up your time with my mistress as she's already late for her classes. Have a nice day, Miss Denali…Jacob." He added the last name in a civil tone, but even I could sense the ice underneath it as Edward's long fingers wrapped themselves around my arm and turned me around.

"Come, Miss Bella. Your next class begins in ten minutes." And without giving me any chance to say goodbye to Tanya, I was unceremoniously dragged out of the greenhouse and back outside without another word.

It was like Edward's hand was branding my bare arm as his gentle grip led me back down the path I'd walked on in what seemed so long ago, but really, couldn't have been more than just under an hour.

I was burning with curiosity, but one look at the unusually closed off expression on my butler's face told me that I shouldn't bother with too many at that point in time. Instead, I boiled all my inquiries down to one that I was most interested in and glanced back up at Edward.

"Tell me about Tanya, Edward."

I got the notion that Edward didn't particularly want to talk about Tanya Denali, but he answered my question tonelessly before I could ask why, and what he said made my nosiness fly right out the window.

"Miss Denali is the Ultimate Lady here at St. Lucia. She's the cream of the crop, if I may put it so bluntly. She's the unofficial leader of the school and her immense ladylike knowledge is something that your grandfather and I will make sure you acquire so that you may take her place someday."

 _What_? I stopped short and it was only Edward's immense control that made sure he didn't rip off my arm in his haste to get back to my helicopter at my sudden halt.

Being a lady at St. Lucia wasn't all that difficult, but being The Lady of St. Lucia was the most prestigious title there was. It was like Headgirl and Student-body President and all those things wrapped up into one, and from what I'd been told it was very hard to advance from my newbie rank to the top spot. Apparently, it required a lot of different things, like great grades, charm, and the ability to act with perfect decorum no matter what. There were so many rules within each advancement that it made my head spin just thinking about it. Therefore, I was not in the mood for the humiliation and work my way up from my current rank to Tanya's.

"I'm seriously hoping that I'm misunderstanding you here, Edward." I stated in a slight hiss.

"Miss Bella," Edward began to say, but I just held up my hand and continued coolly.

"I thought I'd already made my feelings quite clear on the whole 'being a Lady thing' that goes on in this weird school. It's bad enough that you somehow convinced me to take that boring class on the subject once a week, but I'm definitely _not_ willing to turn into a delicate porcelain doll. It's not in my genes and besides, Tanya looks like she's got everything covered despite her illness so I have no need to take her place."

Edward just stared at me for a long moment. And I swallowed roughly as I waited for his reply. It was obvious that he disagreed with my statement so I was prepared to battle it out till the end, but then that stupid man surprised me yet again. He bent forward in a short bow and when he'd straightened back up his face was sporting a fake smile that for some reason cut me deeply.

"As you wish, Miss Bella."

Then he slowly wrapped his hand around my arm once more and led me the rest of the way to the helicopter in stony silence.

 **TBC** …

* * *


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Classes are not Bella's cup of tea....Edward doesn't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time on BB: Bella met a mysterious girl, Tanya and her angry butler, Jacob. Edward revealed Aro's plans of making Bella the heir to the Volturi Cooperation while being the best lady possible. They didn't seem eye to eye and Bella told him in no uncertain terms to forget about that idea.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if anyone is reading my Darcy Lewis story, I'm working on the next chapter at long last!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

It was early Saturday morning. I would normally have been sleeping soundly in my bed, dreaming of my parents and my former happiness to my heart's content, but because my life sort of sucks these days, I was awake…and _very_ angry.

"Don't even _think_ about it." I growled out through gritted teeth, placing my hands firmly around my bedpost, just in case Edward got any ideas.

"Miss Bella." Edward's tone was as courteous as ever, but knowing him as I did then, I could almost sense the slight exasperation in his voice.

"I said _no_!" Burrowing my head as much into my fluffy pillow, my reply was a bit muffled, but since my grip hadn't slackened, I think he got the fact that I was very serious.

"It's not that…" Edward began, but I rudely interrupted him, glancing at him through the tiny hole I had available from underneath my pillow and my arms.

"I don't wanna hear it, Edward. I will not now, nor _ever_ go back to that stupid ass class. They're insane!"

"I have to point out, Miss Bella, that if you would only reveal to me what transpired during your last class, I would not have to do this."

I frowned, not liking the slight edge in his voice one bit, but I ignored my instincts and tightened my grip on the bedpost even more. Of course, I should've known that was a bad idea, not trusting my gut that is, because next thing I knew, I was being carried across Edward's broad shoulder in a very non-elegant position with my butt high in the air and my head all but steaming with equal parts embarrassment and anger.

"Put me down Edward!" I shrieked, slamming my clenched fists into his back with about as much effect as a gnat kicking an elephant to its knees.

Edward merely sighed at my antics and continued out the door to the dusty hallway of my dorm, and I shrieked loudly. It was still early, and I was not going into public wearing my Disney themed pajamas willingly. Unfortunately, my butler didn't seem to care, and I shut my eyes with a sob of fury and despair.

Then, all of the sudden, I felt this weird whoosh sensation on my body and when I tentatively opened my eyes again, I was clad in the standard uniform, my Disney nightwear nowhere in sight. "How did you even _do_ that?" I mumbled, already knowing that I wouldn't be getting the answer I sought. Before I could reignite my attempts at escape, I heard a door open and a bubbly voice speak.

"Aw, I _love_ crazy bondage games in the morning; don't you just agree, Jazz?"

It was Alice…Naturally, because my days just weren't complete if I wasn't humiliated by my crazy neighbor.

Jasper's soft hum of what I took to be passive agreement reached my ears and I stiffened; my embarrassment became absolute.

"Put me _down_ Edward." I ordered and the tone in my voice must have resonated within him, because he stopped and gently sat me back on my feet.

I glanced over at an eerily happy looking Alice, silently thankful for the first time that we were the only ones living in this dorm; at least there weren't as many witnesses to my constant butler themed mortification.

"Good morning, Alice," I greeted with as much dignity I could scrounge up, nodding to Jasper as well. After that, I proceeded to walk with my head raised a tad higher than was completely necessary out the front door, and silently made my way to the Pink Horror, which I'd affectionately named my helicopter.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward sidle up next to me in his usual soundless way. And just to make sure he realized that I was still mad at him; I huffed and sped up a little. Of course I nearly tripped three times as a result, but fortunately I managed not to make a complete fool of myself as I climbed up the steps to get inside the Pink Horror.

We took off a few minutes later, with me sitting as far away from my irritating butler as I could manage. Edward himself was surreptitiously eying me with a questioning look in his green eyes, but to my relief he didn't actually make any comments.

That left me with time to ponder about where I was headed to, and I grumbled inwardly, letting my mind escape back to a week earlier, when I'd finally decided to never _ever_ attend another Lady Class as long as I lived.

It'd all started rather amiably; I have to admit to that much at least. I shared the class with Rosalie; the chubby little Jane; a vapid girl with more fake eyelashes than sense, named Jessica, whose main concern was flirting with her boy-next-door type of C-ranked butler named Mike. Seriously, they gave new meaning to the phrase, "get a room".

Anyway, there was also one other girl, named Lauren; you remember her, right? The bitchy one that I'd heard mock my nonexistent grace on my first day in the school. She's one of the main reasons the day ended with my storming out, ready to commit murder.

At first I thought it was just a normal class, having only gone to two others before it. I didn't actually intend to participate any more than I usually did, but after all the butlers had left the room to go to what Edward had previously told me was their weekly Butler Meeting, I suddenly found myself face to face with the admittedly pretty Lauren.

Her light blue-grey eyes pierced into me. I would probably have been a little more intimidated than I was, if I hadn't been so occupied with not pointing out to her that her excessive use of mascara was clumping together and starting to drop off her fake eyelashes.

My lack of submission seemed to make her even more angry and she raised one perfectly manicured hand and pushed me backwards a little.

Now, there's one thing you need to know about me. I've grown up in a small community where, if someone backs you into a corner, you barrel right through them and make them regret ever _thinking_ about touching you in the first place. So naturally, I immediately pushed back.

That response clearly hadn't been expected by anyone, because they all stopped whatever they had been doing( except Jessica, who'd started muttering and taking notes as if our showdown was worthy of being documented or something), and turned to look at us.

"You _pushed_ me," Lauren pointed out, staring wide-eyed at me in disbelief, " _you_ pushed me!"

"Well," I replied ever so eloquently. "Not to sound as obvious as you do, but you sort of did it first." I crossed my arms and tried imitating my mom's glare from whenever Dad and I hadn't wanted to participate in any of her current interests that never lasted more than a week or two. Judging from the small step backwards that Lauren immediately took, it worked to perfection.

High on my victory, I stepped closer to her and asked why she even acted like such a bitch in the first place- albeit with a little more polite phrasing.

"You shouldn't even _be_ here!" Lauren stated harshly, seemingly getting her second wind in our little squabble.

"Excuse me?" I asked with a raised brow of annoyed bemusement. "I've got as much right to be in this class as any of you do."

"She meant that you shouldn't be in the school at all, Genius," Rosalie provided with one of her usual condescending smirks, and I was sorely tempted to send her one of my mom's patented glares, but I just knew that it wouldn't have worked on the Queen of Ice herself. Instead, I just rolled my eyes, and replied to the listening room at large.

"I'm here, so I'd suggest you all deal with it." So okay, it hadn't been my best comeback ever, but it got the job done.

Lauren sat down next to Jessica and Jane with an eye roll of her own, not even realizing that her left eye was devoid of the fake eyelashes after my little push. "No one likes you here. The fact that you've got Edward, the _best_ butler in the world, from the best family of butlers _ever_ , is just absurd. He's _clearly_ lost his mind. Well," her expression turned into a condescending sneer as she continued her insult, "I'm not surprised really. I bet his orders have made him slightly mad. It's definitely got to be mortifying for him to call _you_ of all people his mistress."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, frowning with growing dread.

"Well, all butlers choose their families and mistresses, you imbecile." Lauren's answer made me slightly queasy, because there was no way in hell that Edward had woken up one day and chosen _me_ as his singular mistress. No way. He'd been ordered to my side by my grandfather.

"He doesn't really _want_ to serve you like Tyler wants to serve me." Lauren's voice finally succeeded where her glare had not, piercing through me and hurting me more soundly than anything else she'd thrown my way.

"Shut up," I managed to force through the sudden lump in my throat. I'd be damned if I ever let my weakness show to these people, so I just straightened my back and grabbed my bag with as much nonchalance as I had left in me and slung it over my shoulder.

"It's not like this idiotic class is worth anything _real_ ," I said before turning towards the door to leave.

The rest of the class had giggled evilly when I'd tripped and fallen to the ground in my usual show of clumsiness. Beetroot red, I scrambled around on the pristine floor after my stuff and got back up to leave again just as Lauren's parting words reached me.

"You're such a _loser_ Bella Swan. Be careful that Edward doesn't catch it from you. He doesn't deserve another person ruining–"

"The teacher's coming," Rosalie's beautiful voice suddenly cut straight through Lauren's words and as the teacher appeared in the next moment with a cheerful, "Hello Class," on her lips, I did the only thing I could manage at that point in time. I took the chance to vanish, while stating clearly that I was _never_ coming back, and that they were all evil witches.

I ran out to The Pink Horror and scared the hell out of the drowsing pilot when I demanded that he fly me back to my dorm as fast as possible, and when Edward had come running into my rooms a half an hour later with concern shining out of his eyes, I'd foregone asking him about anything Lauren had spewed and simply said with mock calm that I was _never_ going back to that ridiculous class ever again.

"Miss Bella?"

I started a little as the velvet smoothness of Edward's voice washed over me, bringing me back to the present. Turning my head I met his annoyingly perfect eyes head on with a grimace. I'd barely been able to look at him ever since Lauren's revelations. I was too inexplicably guilty to do much of anything around him anymore…aside from being angry of course. "What?"

"We've arrived," was all Edward said as he got out gracefully, silently reaching out his hand, as always, to attempt to prevent further bumps and bruises on my body. For the first time in days, I actually slid my hand into his and accepted his assistance. It was only because I snuck a quick, furtive glance at him, that I managed to catch the flash of genuine happy surprise on his features at all before his neutral butler expression took over again.

"Thank you, Edward." I nodded and walked on towards the building, where I knew Lauren and the other girls were waiting. I could already see the butlers lining up by the doorway, no doubt waiting for Edward so they could go on to their oh-so-important butler meeting.

I have to admit, though, that with every step I felt heavier. It was as if Lauren's actions had somehow poisoned me and made it more difficult for me to move. Out of nowhere, Edward suddenly took a gentle, but firm hold of my wrist. We were only a few feet away from the other butlers, who were standing and speaking lowly to one another— except Mike, who was no doubt inside the classroom hanging on Jessica's arm. Not wanting to be overheard, I lowered my voice as I turned to him.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

Edward looked over at the other butlers with an inscrutable look in his eyes before he turned his full gaze back on me.

"I may have been hasty in my pursuit to bring you here," he finally said after a long moment of silence. "If you so desire, I shall cancel my meeting and escort you back to your dormitory, Miss Bella."

I had no idea what possessed him to change his mind, but I'd already begun to nod in eager agreement to his suggestion when I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye. I adjusted my stance a little and looked over my shoulder, only to lock eyes with an emotionless looking Rosalie. She was eying me through the window, and as I watched, she looked from me to Edward and then the helicopter before fixating her stare back on me again, this time adding in a raised eyebrow and a mocking smirk as if challenging me to make the right decision.

And it was in that moment that I _knew_ that I wasn't about to let any of those hoity toity girls get the best of _me_. I looked up at Edward, breaking my stare down with Rosalie and shook my head decisively.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Edward. I think I'm gonna stay right here." I began walking through the line of butlers by the entrance, and grinned exaggeratedly back at Edward. "Besides," I said, "I'm supposed to learn how to act all proper and stuff, so I'm good— _whoa_!"

I stumbled on the last step before the entrance, and wouldn't have been able to avoid a painful fall if it hadn't been for those familiar strong arms of my butler, expertly wrapping themselves around me and saving me from injury.

"I'll be waiting for you out here, Miss Bella," Edward said, righting me again and sending me on my way without acknowledging the small cluster of chuckles that had erupted from the men surrounding us at my almost fall.

"All right," I nodded and took a deep breath before I walked back into the classroom I'd promised myself to never go back to.

Behind me, I heard a deceptively soft voice ask if laughing at his mistress was worth their lives and the merriment immediately got cut off.

Say what you want about Edward, but he _did_ have his moments…I was still smiling to myself as I walked over to my comfy armchair, and it wasn't hard at all ignoring Lauren's glare and Rosalie's thoughtful look at my return.

"What?" I teased when, after a few minutes, no one had said anything; including the teacher, "aren't we here to learn things?"

I left that Saturday's Lady Class feeling a lot more on top of things than ever, and it carried me through the rest of the day without worries about anything. If I'd known how much trouble my lack of submission was gonna get me into, I'd probably have wrestled with bad dreams and anxious planning. As it was, I slept like a little baby and enjoyed the rest of my weekend in peace.

 **TBC** …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy, I'd love to hear if anyone's reading this and more importantly, enjoying it!


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, someone commented and enjoyed! This chapter is for you :D

**CHAPTER SIX**

Remember the weird, oddly pretty girl, Alice that as the only other student in school lived in my dorm with me? Yeah, well, _she_ was a lot crazier than I'd originally thought.

Why? Well for starters, she excelled in popping up in the most unexpected manners and places. See, just last night after I'd awkwardly wished Edward goodnight as he pushed the table with my evening snack towards the door in silence, Alice had somehow materialized right next to me on my bed.

"What's up, Newbie?" Her voice had chirped cheerfully as if her very presence wasn't causing me to yelp with fear and jump to my feet.

I didn't get a chance to really say much of anything because next thing I knew, _her_ butler had appeared out of nowhere too and sat down next to her with a quiet smile and they had both started munching on the plate of delicious sandwiches that Edward had prepared for _me_ as if I'd invited them or something. Evidently, Alice's butler was just as crazy as she was.

"Miss Bella," Edward appeared by my side, his obvious distaste for our so called guests had been clearly readable in his green eyes, "shall I see out your visitors?" It was clear to me then from the look in his eyes that if I had said yes, some kind of manhandling would have been involved, so I had merely sighed and told him that Alice was welcome to stay.

"Oh thank you!" she had cheered loudly, bits of sandwiches flying out of her mouth and onto everything around her, including me. Yuck. "I knew from the first time I saw you that we were gonna become great friends!"

"Miss Alice, please remember your manners. Miss Bella does not need to see your non-digested food, she's got her own." Edward's tone was acidic, but unflinchingly polite at the same time. I kinda wished I had the ability to mimic that, because there was no doubt that with classmates like Rosalie I'd need it in the near future.

Anyway, Alice had simply grinned cheekily up at Edward and grabbed the last sandwich on the plate, which I'd just been reaching for and began chomping on it like a starved animal. Then I had started violently, when I realized that her butler, whom I know knew to be named Jasper and not Jazz, was standing in the shadowy corner next to us and was just as busy consuming _my_ food.

What _was_ it with these people?

But, I digress, my point being that Alice was weird, but I kinda liked her…in small doses. At least having her around proved that I wasn't the only loser at St. Lucia. People tended to look at us as if we were something to be scraped off of their very expensive shoes.

Which kinda brings me to why I brought up Alice in the first place.

I'd been walking alongside the tiny black-haired oddity to my first class of the new week, grumbling a bit at the sun, which was shining way to bright for my still sleep addled brain to find it in any way charming. We were just minding our own business; Alice somehow entangled up in one of her usual life or death matches with the silent Jasper behind her and I scowling at Edward whenever I saw his lips twitch even the slightest bit at my predicament.

The next thing I knew, I was suddenly surrounded by numerous familiar and unfamiliar girls and their blank faced butlers. Lauren was standing in the front with the slightly unfocused Jessica, who was busy sending adoring looks at her butler, Mike. There were others, but I didn't really know them yet and before I could get more than a glimpse around, Lauren spoke up.

"So Swan; you just don't learn do you?" Lauren's tone was saccharine sweet and it didn't really suit her to be honest. "I can deal with the fact that you're polluting this lovely school, but not that you're dragging your fellow, Losier girl down with you. Alice really can't afford more bad things happening to her. And truth be told," She nodded to Tyler and suddenly all the butlers seemed to stand at attention, "isn't it enough that your being here hurts your butler? Which reminds me, we've forgotten to do one little thing since you showed up…"

"What are you-?" I began, but I was cut off by the butlers all but attacking Edward at Lauren's nod and removing his flawless black jacket with a ferociousness that frankly scared me a little.

"There." Lauren oozed smugness as she looked at me and then at Edward's now only white shirt clad upper body. "That's more like it."

"I thought you people were rich enough to afford your own fabric," I yelled, grabbing frantically at the torn jacket in Tyler's hands. Inwardly, I was wondering why the usually so competent Edward had just taken the attack like a docile dog, but outwardly I kept trying to regain his jacket. After a few more tries I stopped the fruitless attempts and refocused on Lauren and the other girls. "You're pathetic."

"No, _you're_ the pathetic one. Just like Alice. No," Lauren shook her head with mock sweetness in her voice, looking briefly at Alice, who didn't seem to be paying attention to her at all, busy as she was throwing what looked like small, sharp, needles in Jasper's direction "at least _she_ accepted the reality gracefully."

"What reality? What are you even talking about?"

Lauren and the other girls giggled mockingly. "She's a weirdo, whose dad put her away here to avoid scandal; her and that stupid butler of hers, who's been ruined by her. He was one of the best, before he chose to remain by Alice's side and now he's just as big a loser as you two are."

I saw Alice stiffen a little in my peripheral vision, but didn't really take much notice of her until she suddenly stood right in front of me, her pale face inches away from Laurens.

"I'm up at a 99 percent accuracy level when it comes to hitting people or targets as it were with my knives or whatever comes in handy." She chirped with her usual bubbly voice. Usually it just annoyed me that she was always so…well, _her_ , but this time it kinda freaked me out a little bit, because even though she was smiling widely, Alice's eyes were cold as ice, which I noticed when she shot me a quick look over her shoulder.

Lauren didn't seem to catch any of that; instead, acting as if she was still the one holding all the cards so to speak, she merely raised her chin and looked down her no doubt fake nose at the tiny Alice.

"So what? Your freaky ways doesn't belong in St. Lucia's exclusive family and you know it."

"I feel up to a little target practice right now," Alice merely kept speaking as if the other girl hadn't said a word. "Maybe I'll see if I can hit your pretty bracelet with my new set of senbons. Yeah, that's bound to be funny."

And without further ado, Alice's hands were suddenly filled with the small, needle looking weapons and wearing a deadly expression on her face as she simply told the blonde to run to make it more interesting.

"You're such a freak, Alice Brandon!" Lauren shrieked and hastily turned to flee without sending me one of her patented glares. At least I think so; I didn't really notice her departure being way too busy laughing my butt off.

It was Edward's voice that brought me back to the cold reality, and I quickly straightened up and walked up to him with concern brimming from the inside out. "Are you okay Edward? They didn't harm you did they?"

Edward glanced down at his slightly ruffled white shirt before answering me with a small crooked smile on his lips, "I'm perfectly all right Miss Bella."

"But…your status…" I began, only to be gently interrupted by the still softly smiling Edward..

"Is intact, Miss Bella. Besides," he dusted off one spec of dirt from his right sleeve before continuing quietly, "it does not matter what happens as long as I remain by your side."

I felt a rush of something unfamiliar at his sincerity, warm and frightening at the same time. I don't know how long we stood there staring into each other's eyes, tense silence nearly choking me, before Alice reminded me of her presence by roughly pushing me aside when Jasper's return fire of knives dove towards me.

"Thanks Alice," I grinned, relieved to be out from under Edward's spell for the time being. "And congrats for scaring the crap out of Lauren, I don't think she'll bother you again."

Alice turned serious for a split-second, looking over at Jasper, who was somehow managing to look completely serene, now busy sharpening some deadly looking knives while talking quietly with Edward, who in turn was picking up what looked like a little gold emblem, that I knew had been on his jacket, from the muddy ground.

"They can all say what they want about _me_ , but she went too far when she attacked Jazz. He's only one of two in the whole world, who's never betrayed me and I'll do anything to make sure he's not hurt…especially by that new-money plastic looking female. If she's not careful I'm challenging her to a duel and nobody can beat Jazzy when he's fighting."

Oookay…I decided to count my lucky stars that Alice hadn't tested that theory on _my_ butler and just sent her an awkward smile that I hoped wasn't as see through as I suspected before grabbing Edward's arm and all but dragging him into the building where my first class of the day was going to be.

Yeah, Alice really was weird, but as already stated, I kinda liked her…even if she scared the bejeebus out of me from time to time.

**0o0o0**

Naively I thought that Alice scaring off Lauren would mean some much needed peace and quiet for little ol' me, but I really should have known better, or paid a little more attention when she'd mentioned dueling.

Later that day, I was sitting in the armchair that had been assigned to me in class, and was furiously trying to comprehend the major equation that one of my fellow classmates had solved in a split second on the blackboard. I was brought out of my self-induced stupor when suddenly, a shadow fell over me, and I looked up into Lauren's angry face.

"Hi there, Lauren. Not to sound rude, but you're in the way. I'm trying to follow this _very_ exciting class." I greeted her, knowing I was only rocking the boat so to speak, but something inside of me seemed to respond irrationally whenever the annoying girl was around me.

"Be quiet!" Lauren ordered harshly, before she morphed her features into a fake, sugary expression that was as artificial as the nose on her face. "According to St. Lucia's laws, I hereby challenge you to a duel, Losier Girl."

Immediately, I burst out laughing. It took me a moment to realize that the other students had gone deathly quiet. I gradually stopped chuckling, and looked at the only one I knew who would explain stuff to me without insults being thrown in: Edward.

I didn't even have a chance to ask, before he was bending down to my level, answering my unspoken question.

"Miss Lauren is not jesting, Miss Bella. She's acting according to St. Lucia's rules and regulations. All you have to do now is choose whether it shall be fought with swords, pistols or hand to hand combat."

"I don't know how to use _any_ of those." Even I could hear the panicked tone in my voice, and I took a deep breath to try and keep it together. Lauren's and a few of the other girls' laughter at my reaction helped me to do that somewhat quickly.

Edward's special crooked smile was absent as he glanced over at Lauren's tall butler, Tyler, and looked back at me with soft eyes. "You won't have to worry about that, Miss Bella. _I_ shall be the one fighting your duel."

"WHAT!"

It took several minutes, and Edward actually removing me from the classroom, and the snotty girls and their butlers, before he managed to fill me in on how things truly worked at St. Lucia. Evidently, when issued a challenge, the butlers wound up doing all the fighting for their mistress' and even though I was _very_ relieved not to have to fight someone like Lauren, who probably knew a lot more about playing dirty than me, I was horrified too.

"So basically whenever one of the girls gets into a grudge match or something, their butlers _has_ to do all the actual fighting for honor and crap?" I muttered after a long moment of silence, where Edward stood beside me with his usual air of patience for my dramatic personality about him.

"Yes, Miss Bella. Although," he added with a casual shrug he somehow managed to make dignified and elegant at the same time, "we do take pride in procuring victories for our young ladies."

 _Young lady_. There was those words again, I cringed a little, but decided not to speak against the term seeing as Edward would soon be fighting a battle for me.

"So what do I do now?" I asked instead, running a hand through my long, brown hair that had gotten pretty messy when Edward had carried me out of the classroom earlier.

"You go back inside, and make the choice of which type of duel it's going to be, and leave the rest up to me." Edward answered seriously.

I bit my lip, and turned to do as he said. The entire time, I tried picturing what kind of fight I'd prefer. In the end, I couldn't quite keep my mind from wincing in sympathy at the upcoming bloodiness, and finally turned to look up at Edward's calm face.

"Which kind of duel would _you_ prefer?"

Edward's eyes lit up, apparently pleasantly surprised that I was willing to ask for his opinion. It made me wonder, not for the first time, just how little these Super Butlers were allowed to actually feel and choose for themselves. I mean, if the guys fighting can't even choose their preferred weapons or fighting style then the chances of them winning decreases, right?

Edward's voice brought me out of my head, and I gave a small jolt of surprise. "Given my higher rank, I'm more than proficient in several different weaponries and combating techniques," his lips twitched a little when he saw the impatient look on my face, and he added gently, "I do, however, find myself rather partial to the swords. It was my preferred training style growing up, and my father managed to pass on his love of the blade to me, I suppose."

Edward had a _father_? I gawped briefly, before shaking it out of my head and promising myself to return to that subject at another, more suitable, time.

"Swords it is then." I stated quietly, and then, with a huge sigh, I walked back into my classroom and announced my choice to the still annoyingly smug looking Lauren.

Forty minutes later, I was grinding my teeth so hard that I vaguely worried about cracking them, but I was just so angry about everything. After I'd told Lauren and her minions about my choice, they'd delighted in telling me what I still needed to do to present myself with the St. Lucia honor. I needed to show up in the assembly hall wearing a ball gown of all things.

I mean, just picture that for a second; quite possibly the clumsiest girl on the planet, or at least in America, wearing a ball-gown and therefore heels to a fight. Not the best image, right?

Of course, it turns out that Alice thought it was absolutely _wonderful_ , and with a solemn nod to Jasper, she officially paused their …err, game of death or whatever it was she called it, to make sure we both looked fabulous. Her words, not mine.

It seemed like no matter what Alice was involved in, it had some kind of deathly spin on it, and let me tell you, her idea of getting ready is more or less the most painful experience of my life thus far.

There was waxing, there was hair pulling…err; I believe Alice called it braiding. There were tons and tons of silk, which Edward and Jasper somehow swooped in and transformed into a beautiful, sea green dress that admittedly did look great on me. Last, but nowhere near least, there was makeup; lots and lots of makeup.

It honestly felt like I'd been through war, when Alice, Jasper and Edward all stepped back, and pronounced that I looked like a proper challenged duelist of St. Lucia. I was more than happy to sit down on the chair Edward pulled behind me, gasping for breath while eying the clock.

Since I'd decided the weapons of the duel, then Lauren as the challenger had set the time and date for our little fight. It was going to start at eight o'clock that very evening. Even after all the torture that the other three called primping, there was still twenty minutes left, before I had to show my face at the Assembly.

"Miss Bella?" Edward brought me back from my brief moment of peace, and I looked over at him. He was standing in his usual uniform, sans the jacket that Lauren had so viciously gotten ripped to shreds. I tried not to ogle at the way his muscular physique caused the white shirt to tighten around his chest, and nodded for him to speak, before I made an ass of myself.

"May I speak with you privately for a moment, please?"

Glancing at the obviously eavesdropping Alice, who was being restrained from coming any closer by a weary looking Jasper, I agreed, and awkwardly got back on my feet.

A few moments later, Edward had saved me from falling head first into the ground three times, and was now leading me towards my "beloved" helicopter. "What's up, Edward?" I asked when we'd stood in front of it for a long, tense minute without anything being said.

The tall butler took a deep breath, looking slightly uncomfortable, which was something I definitely wasn't used to seeing. "I…I would like for you to know that I consider it a great pleasure to be fighting for you, Miss Bella. I shall do my utmost to insure that you shall not have any more run-ins with Miss Lauren. Trust me."

"Uhm…Right." I swallowed, not really sure what to say. Judging from the way Edward's eyes dimmed at my response, I hadn't exactly lived up to his expectations either. Before I got a chance to say something else, _anything_ else, Edward bowed courteously to me, and held out a hand for me to help me up into the helicopter.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Alice being lifted into her own helicopter; a black, skull painted monstrosity that kinda made me think of Pirates of the Caribbean for some reason. Next thing I knew, we were all in the air and I'd missed my chance to say something worthwhile to Edward.

Instead, I just leaned back, and closed my eyes, praying that whatever happened wouldn't end up in disaster. Also, a small part of me frantically prayed for Edward's safety, because without really admitting it out loud, I knew the beautiful butler had somehow managed to worm his way into my heart and I really didn't want him to get hurt…or worse.

 **TBC** …

* * *


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

I have to admit that I wanted to throw up a little when the Pink Horror landed in front of the building where Edward would soon be fighting a duel for me.

The nerves didn't exactly diminish when Edward courteously helped me out of the helicopter, making sure I wasn't about to fall flat on my face. In fact, they seemed to multiply as I took in my surroundings fully.

There were butlers standing in parade all the way to the entrance. I didn't recognize any of them. I guess I must have looked inquisitive, because Edward bent down to my ear and quietly told me they were butlers to some of the girls from the other classes that I had yet to really meet.

Anyway, I tried not looking too much at the butlers' faces, in case their expressions were full of distain over the fact that one of the best butlers in the world was going to fight for boring old me. Lauren's contempt had evidently gotten to me more than I'd initially thought. Suddenly, it was all I could think about, as Edward and I made our way down the red carpet that had been placed on the ground.

When we got inside, my worries about people hating me transformed into genuine fear for Edward's safety. The beautifully dressed crowd that was all around us stepped to aside, making a path for us up to the spot where the duel would take place.

It was a real, honest-to-God cage, where Lauren's butler, Tyler, was already in the middle of warming up. The fluid movements of his toned body told me that he definitely knew what he was doing.

Lauren was standing in front of him, eying him like a piece of meat. The confidence was practically oozing off of her, and I really didn't like the smug look she sent me when I followed Edward into the cage.

"Hello, Swan," she greeted me with what was quite possibly the most fake smile I'd ever seen in my life. I wanted to slap the stupid out of her, but after a quick look at Edward, I forced it back and remembered I was supposed to act civilized.

"Good evening, Lauren." If my tone was a little rough because of speaking through gritted teeth…well, that was just too damn bad.

There was no doubt that Lauren was feeling confident; her smug appearance didn't falter even a little bit when Edward began mimicking Tyler's stretching exercises in the other corner. She opened her mouth to deliver what I suspected to be a caustic remark, but I turned around before she got the first syllable out.

I walked over to Edward and watched him prepare for a few more moments, until the referee came into the cage with a big sparkly microphone. I was a bit surprised to see our headmistress as the judge. The stern visage that I remembered her having when I'd met her on my first day at the school was completely changed into an overly cheerful one that, frankly, didn't suit her one bit. It kinda made her look a little bit dim.

Fortunately, Miss Bellsworth's butler, Anton, looked just as somber as I remembered him, and he quickly stepped in and took the microphone from his mistress' hand to begin the introductions.

While Anton seriously told the eager crowd of students and butlers about Lauren's challenge, and my choice of duel, I watched out of the corner of my eye as Lauren handed a small gold pendant to Tyler. The dark-skinned butler smiled proudly for some reason, and he took the necklace to clasp it around his own neck.

They stared deeply into each other's eyes. I felt like I was interrupting a private moment, so I quickly averted my eyes.

Edward was now standing poised and obviously ready in front of me. He was eyeing me with an intense look in his eyes. I had a weird feeling that he was waiting for me to act like Lauren, waiting for me to give him a token of some sort, but I just had no idea what he really expected. In the end, I just patted his shoulder awkwardly and told him in a rushed tone not to get injured.

A moment later, Miss Bellsworth approached us. She was practically skipping, and a small part of me wanted to ask if she was somehow related to Alice, but I never got the chance. Next thing I knew, I was standing outside the cage, looking in on Edward and Tyler facing each other with serious looks on their handsome faces.

Lauren was already cheering Tyler on loudly, and the swordfight hadn't even started yet. Glancing around the room at all the festively clad people, I couldn't help but feel that it was just all incredibly silly and surreal.

I mean, there I was about to have my Super Butler battle it out for me, when only a short while ago I'd been living an ordinary life with my parents. I just couldn't take any of this duel crap too seriously.

 _Besides_ , I thought, _what's the worst thing that could happen?_

I got the answer to that question when Anton's rumbling voice sounded again, and I finally realized that there was a _lot_ more at stake than just honor amongst spoiled teenage girls.

"…the losing butler will have the choice of keeping up with the times of old, and may continue to fight to the death. However, if he acknowledges his loss, he will lose the right to stay with his mistress. His services will then belong to the winning party. Good luck, Gentlemen." Anton nodded mutely and stepped aside as Miss Bellsworth handed two equally deadly looking swords to Tyler and Edward.

" _What_?" I yelled, fear bubbling in my chest when I finally realized just how naïve I'd been. I had been operating under the assumption that their swords would be blunted somehow, not truly dangerous. "They're fighting to the death?" No one seemed to hear me over the noise, and I just stepped closer to try and end the whole ridiculous thing before anyone got hurt.

Suddenly, my arm was grabbed, and I was pulled back a bit. The vice-like grip was painful, and I winced as I locked eyes with Rosalie of all people.

Her butler, Emmett stood behind her. He was clearly uncomfortable with the show of Rosalie's actions, but like a good butler, he didn't speak out in my defense. I wanted to smack him.

Rosalie's voice brought me back to the reality of everything, and I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from screaming in frustration.

"It's too late to interfere now."

"What?" I growled, ripping my arm out of her grip with a rough yank. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Look, New Girl," Rosalie's voice was as cold as ever, but I could see that she genuinely was just trying to help me, so I settled down a little. "If you go in there now, you will tarnish Edward's honor. It's practically the worst thing that can happen to a butler. He'll be seen as weak. Do you want that to happen?"

I bit my lip again, wincing when the duel catapulted into action in front of me. "No, of course not," I admitted, just as Edward twisted his body and blocked a vicious stroke from Tyler. "But I don't want him to get hurt either."

Rosalie made a sound, halfway to a loud snort. "Your butler is Edward Masen. Trust me; he won't be hurt." She looked over at Edward and Tyler who were both moving with so much grace that it resembled a deadly dance more than anything else. "Although," Rosalie continued quietly, "he doesn't seem as focused as his competitor right now, so I could be wrong."

" _What_?" I exclaimed, my head immediately snapping back so I could study my butler's every move.

Now that Rosalie had mentioned it, I did notice that Edward didn't seem as invested in the duel as Tyler was. Oh, he was participating— the sweat pouring off of Tyler's handsome dark-skinned face told its own story— but Edward's eyes weren't lit up with the same determination to win like Tyler's were.

Edward parried, sidestepped and blocked perfectly, but his attacks were basically non-existent, and I stepped closer to the cage without any conscious thought of doing so. Lauren's cheers to Tyler sounded harshly in my ears, more so than the roaring of the crowd all around us.

In the next moment, Edward glanced over at me, and it cost him. Tyler struck, and Edward wasn't quick enough to avoid being slashed down his front. I gasped in horror as Edward tumbled backwards into the steel cage, wincing in obvious pain.

 _I have to stop this_ , I thought, my heart beating a mile a minute. _Edward's life is on the line_.

Rosalie's words echoed within me, stopping me from acting out my true desire. I gripped the steel bars to prevent my body from forcing my way inside and ending the whole thing.

"That's it, Tyler!" Lauren's voice managed to draw my attention, and I looked over at her gleeful face. "Show him who the best swordsman in this place is! I believe in you, Baby!"

The duel continued for what felt like forever to me. I just stood there, debating with myself whether or not I would let Edward suffer, just because I didn't want to harm his antiquated beliefs in honor. I held on to the bars so tightly that my hands were cramping, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Just as Edward sidestepped yet another vicious attack from a grinning Tyler, I decided to act. I'd had enough of this crap. I let go of the bars, took off my heels and turned to run over to Miss Bellsworth and Anton. But I never got that far, because, suddenly Emmett was standing in front of me.

His friendly face was serious and his eyes worried as he remained standing stock-still in my way.

"Move, Emmett," I ordered, not in the mood to be the least bit polite at that point in time.

"Miss Bella," he started, following my movement to keep on blocking me from stopping the duel. "Take heed of Miss Rosalie's words. Edward needs your support; believe in him before you ruin things between you irrevocably."

And with that, Emmett placed his huge hands on my shoulders and promptly turned me around, so that I was once again face to face with the fighting butlers. To my shock, Edward was kneeling on the floor, his sword still holding off Tyler's finishing blow, but not by much.

Lauren was screaming over on her side. It seemed like she'd momentarily forgotten the whole 'being a lady' thing that was the norm in this school. Tyler looked like he grew an inch every time Lauren's voice reached him, and that's when it hit me.

Tyler had been full of confidence from the get-go with a truly supportive Lauren behind him. Edward, on the other hand, had been stuck with me. I'd barely been able to wish him luck before the duel had begun, and judging by his lack of fighting spirit, it was not what he needed to beat his opponent.

"Well, screw that," I muttered, and stepped as close to the damned cage as I could. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught both Emmett and Rosalie moving to flank me, but I ignored them wholeheartedly, and did what I did best.

I made a complete fool of myself, of course. I once again gripped the bars and, taking in a deep breath, I screamed as loud as I possibly could, "Come on, Edward! You can do it; kick his fancy ass! You're an S-Ranked butler for fuck's sake. Come _on_!"

Okay, I'll admit, my profanity filter has always suffered when I try to make a point.

I barely noticed the cringes all around me, all my attention was on the man still half kneeling on the floor in front of me. His head whipped around at the sound of my very unladylike cheer, and his green eyes were suddenly glowing with that internal light that I'd been missing all evening.

Things just kind of exploded into action from there. Before I knew it, Tyler had switched places with Edward and the latter was now holding both swords in his hands. His voice didn't sound the slightest bit out of breath when he bent a little closer to his opponent and asked calmly, "Do you yield?"

Tyler was gasping for breath; a small cut above his eye was bleeding fiercely. It made me thankful for standing as far away as I had, since the coppery smell of blood tended to make me extremely queasy.

He didn't answer at first, his eyes darting from Edward's now almost serene face to the ashen-faced Lauren who was staring at them with an unreadable look in her eyes. It was obvious to anyone watching that Tyler would die if she ordered him to.

 _Come on Lauren,_ I thought, biting my lip anxiously. _He's a human being. Please don't force him to die for something as trivial as this. Come on; show you've got a fucking heart!_

Finally, Lauren broke her gaze and turned away. "I should have known a butler like you couldn't beat Edward…"

Tyler's face fell, and I've never seen anyone look more wounded than he did in that instant. I frowned when the beaten man clearly, albeit a tad hoarsely, spoke, "I yield."

**0o0o0**

I watched in silence as Lauren made her way through the room, angrily wiping tears from her eyes. I was both completely lost but not really, when she ignored Tyler's pleas for her to stop.

 _What just happened? How could she be allowed to treat her butler like that?_ I wondered, turning to Edward to ask the questions out loud, but the sight of him stalled me momentarily.

He was sitting on a small stool, his previously pristine white shirt dirtied by the blood from the gash that Tyler had managed to give him. Sweat matted his hair, giving him a much more casual look that I would normally have salivated over, but the thought of Edward being injured did strange things to my insides. It wasn't a pleasant sight in the slightest.

"Are you okay?" I asked, hurrying to his side to make sure he wasn't about to keel over. "Should I get a doctor?"

Edward gave me one of his small crooked smiles that I secretly loved so much before replying softly, "I'm perfectly all right, Miss Bella."

"Well, _I_ beg to differ." My tone was pretty acidic, but I couldn't help but return the very brief grin Edward gave at my words. "Fine." I continued with an eye roll. "What do I know anyway? Can we just go back to the dorm now, please? I'm too tired for anything else right now."

The chatting from all the others around me was beginning to get on my last nerve, and I knew without a doubt that I would act less than pleasant if I had to stay there in the auditorium much longer.

As soon as I'd finished speaking, Edward swiftly got to his feet. His usual elegance was not affected at all by his injury, it seemed. "Of course, Miss Bella. Allow me to help you with your footwear before we exit the building."

Edward bent forward a little and gently pried the heels that Alice had somehow forced me into earlier that evening from my hand, and he knelt down on the floor. I gawped a little in confusion when he just knelt there with one of the shoes held out in an obvious position. It took my suddenly exhausted brain a moment to figure out what Edward was playing at, and when it came to me, I immediately started blushing.

"You don't have to do that," I murmured, once more biting my abused lip.

Edward tilted his head a little, clearly not understanding me. A second later, he appeared to get the message because he gracefully got back to his feet. Naturally, I soon realized that we were once again on different pages, so to speak.

"Allow me to procure a clean shirt so I do not get your beautiful dress dirty."

I looked down at the dress with my mouth open. I just didn't _understand_ that man. "Err…" Knowing I'd probably regret asking, I couldn't help myself, "Why do you need a clean shirt now and not _after_ we've gotten your wound fully looked at?"

The smile on Edward's lips was a tad mischievous, but I didn't realize that until later. At the time, I just tried not to swoon a little when he answered my question and gave me a short bow. "Simple, Miss Bella. I do not wish to soil your garment with my blood when I carry you out to the helicopter shortly."

"What? Are you insane?" I screeched, momentarily gaining the crowd's attention. Before I could do something crazy, like flip them off or something, Edward got my attention fully back on him.

"I'm perfectly sane, Miss Bella. However," his tone turned softer, "I cannot in good conscience let you go outside on the gravel with bare feet. And since you've declined my offer of assistance in getting your shoes back on, I must therefore surmise that you wish to be carried on board your helicopter by me."

"Declined?" I repeated, quickly going over the last few minutes in my mind. "There's been no declining of any sort whatsoever. Here, I'm totally fine with you helping me with my shoes, Edward. I never said otherwise." I quickly lifted my right leg out to him, and Edward instantly retook his kneeling position in front of me.

What happened next really shouldn't have surprised me, but it did. My quick movement, coupled with my growing fatigue after a very long day, caused a wave of dizziness inside of me. It made me lose my balance. I could feel myself tilting backwards, and mentally prepared myself for my butt to hit the hard floor.

Except, it didn't quite turn out that way; in fact, I almost wished that it would had happened like that. Instead of bruising my posterior on the floor, I suddenly felt two warm hands on said behind, holding me firmly in place.

Time seemed to just freeze, and I'd like to be able to say that I reacted with calm dignity and gracefully stepped away from Edward's grasp as soon as I recovered my balance, acting like it had never happened. But again, that just wasn't who I was.

At first, I was unable to move; caught in Edward's green-eyed gaze. His eyes pierced into mine, leaving me breathless and wanting. For _what_ I didn't quite know at the time. I could've sworn that I felt his thumbs gently caressing my buttocks for a moment, but I honestly didn't know whether or not Edward was even aware of doing it.

I was brought back to my senses when Tyler's agonized cry reached my ears. Immediately, I stepped away from Edward, who in return somehow quickly put my shoes back on my feet, before stepping neatly up next to me.

Looking around for the clearly distraught butler, I finally located Tyler over by the exit. His entire frame screamed despair; his right hand stretched out with the pendant that Lauren had given him dangling from his fingers. Lauren stood frozen in the doorway, her back to everybody, but it was obvious that she intended to leave without her butler.

That's when the reality of the situation really hit home for me. Lauren had just lost her butler; no, Tyler had just lost _everything_. And the worst part of it was that it was all because of one spoiled brat that probably didn't have a clue how to live in the real world. I glanced away from the heartbreaking image in front of me, and my eyes landed on Edward's profile.

He was clenching his jaw, obviously not blind to the pain his fellow butler was experiencing, but at the same time, I could see the victor's pride in him too. He'd won the duel for me, and even though it brought pain to another human being, he didn't seem the least bit sorry for that.

I _really_ didn't get this world.

A moment later, though, the situation worsened even more. I watched in stunned silence as Edward quickly made his way over to Tyler. As they faced each other, it was as if all traces of empathy were wiped from Edward's features. His tone was cool when he addressed the broken man in front of him.

"We're leaving now. Get a hold of yourself; I will not tolerate your behavior as it will reflect poorly on Miss Bella. Consider that your one and only warning."

"Edward!" I hissed his name, aware of the listening ears all around us, and made my way over to the two butlers. Both of whom were now mine, evidently. _Shit_ , I thought as the concept dawned on me. _What am I going to do with do with_ two _butlers? I barely have enough stuff for one to do…_

Shaking those thoughts out of my head to be pondered over later, I finally reached their sides. "Hi Tyler," I greeted politely, my voice as soothing as I could possibly make it. "Let's go back to my rooms and get you and Edward fixed right up, okay?"

I gently placed my hand on Tyler's shaking shoulder, but apparently that was the wrong thing to do. He tensed up briefly, before roughly removing my hand. "Don't think that you can be so casual with me." Tyler's voice was gravelly with repressed tears, but it was still clear and, at the moment, severely pissed off. "You may be my new employer, but you're _nothing_ like my mistress. You're just a—"

Edward stepped in front of me, blocking my view, but I could easily hear him when he practically growled at Tyler. "If you have nothing worthwhile to say, then do not speak." The " _or else_ " rang unsaid in the air, and I shuddered.

Having delivered his order, Edward turned to me and held out his arm politely. I hesitantly wrapped mine around it, and a moment later, we were outside in front of my helicopter.

Tyler scowled as he followed behind us; I knew this because I'd snuck a quick peek over my shoulder on our way out. Clearly, he was about as thrilled as this whole thing as I was.

"Oh, this is just gonna be _so_ great," I said, gritting my teeth for the nth time that night after Tyler scoffed loudly at the Pink Horror's look and Edward subsequently smacked him over the head like a misbehaving puppy.

"I've _got_ to figure out a way to fix this mess," I muttered to myself as the engine started, and Edward and Tyler seemed to remember that we were supposed to be on the damn thing by now. They ran to, in Edward's case, help me inside the helicopter and, in Tyler's case, to procure a seat before Edward could do something crazy, like make him sit on the tiny floor or something.

"I've really got to figure something out soon." I murmured.

"I beg your pardon, Miss Bella?" Edward stared at me with a small smile on his lips. I flinched at being overheard, but then just shrugged with my own smile without answering. I could see the questions in my butler's eyes, but thankfully he didn't ask any further.

The miserable Tyler just kept scowling at us, and I turned to look at the passing scenery to escape his glare. Hopefully, things would get better between us soon…

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would really appreciate hearing what you guys/girls think. Please and thank you.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Edward deals with having Tyler around until the former steps in to fix things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I'd really like to hear what you think to be honest... Oh, well. Enjoy regardless!

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

It had only been two nights since the duel when I finally admitted the truth to myself; Tyler _had_ to go!

It was simple, really. Tyler didn't fit in with my life. I _know_ I previously said that Edward was majorly annoying and I wanted my life back, but seriously, now I wanted my life back for real…or Tyler far out of it, at the very least.

Tyler had sort of set the tone from the very beginning when he scorned my touch, I'll admit, but things only got worse after that, and Edward wasn't helping things at all.

My first night with two butlers was problematic on _so_ many levels. First thing Tyler did when we entered the Losier dorm was turn to me and ask coolly if I requested sexual aid that night. While I sputtered indignantly, and was highly embarrassed too, Edward glowered at the C-Ranked butler with murder in his eyes.

It would probably have come to blows if I hadn't managed to stutter out a vehement denial to his question. Tyler simply shrugged and then glared right back at Edward before eyeing my room with obvious distaste.

Things didn't get any easier after that. Tyler scoffed when the quick tour of my living quarters was over, and his continuous caustic remarks resulted in Edward more or less manhandling him down to the shabby front lawn and declaring that he could stay there until the next morning.

When I looked out of my bedroom window before bed, Tyler was standing straight with his back to the dorm as if he was merely waiting for someone and not, horror of horrors, employed by someone who lived at the more rustic dorm at St. Lucia. His once-pristine jacket was lying on the grassy ground, so obviously he'd tried sitting down to rest at one point. I had to fight back a very primitive wave of glee at the sight of the rumpled, dirtied jacket. Apparently, I still hadn't quite forgiven the dark-skinned butler for his role in ruining Edward's uniform.

Sadly, my self-righteousness didn't last. In the end, my sense of right and wrong got me to call out to Edward, who immediately appeared next to me. "Yes, Miss Bella?"

"Please find Tyler a place to sleep," I ordered softly. I was already cringing at the end of my sentence, not looking forward to Edward's reaction. He didn't disappoint. His green eyes turned cold at my concern for the other butler, but his tone was even as always when he nodded and verbally agreed.

Ten minutes later, Tyler was in the room that usually belonged to Edward, and Edward himself was standing quietly by the end of my bed. At my incredulous stare, he explained, "I'm not leaving you unprotected, Miss Bella. We do not know what the C-Ranked butler is thinking. His loyalty to you is feeble at best, and it would be remiss of me to not keep watch. Sleep well, Miss Bella."

In layman's terms: Edward didn't trust Tyler with a ten-foot pole and wasn't going anywhere. I _may_ have groaned with frustration before pulling the blankets up over my head.

Things only got worse after that. Edward and Tyler acted like children fighting over a toy – only they were more refined about it. I woke up that first morning to Edward presenting his usual impeccable, mouthwatering breakfast, while holding off a scowling Tyler with a glower that promised death if he dared spill one drop of the tea he was graciously being allowed to pour me.

I groaned yet again after breakfast when Tyler wrongly assumed that he was supposed to follow me into the bathroom to assist me sexually again, and Edward practically growled in warning that time.

Before Edward got a chance to get physical, I swiftly locked myself in the bathroom and took a quick shower. Twenty minutes later, we were all sitting in the Pink Horror, bound together in uncomfortable silence.

I was silently fuming and bemoaning the status of my harsh life. It always seemed that Fate, or whatever _it_ was called was just itching to make my life more and more complicated. Five minutes later, I entered my classroom and realized that even though I felt like crap and hated my life, I was nowhere _near_ as unhappy as Lauren.

If I had thought Tyler didn't handle the separation from his real mistress well, it was _nothing_ compared to how Lauren handled things that first morning. To say she looked like she'd been run over by a bus was putting it lightly; the poor girl looked she'd been mugged, walked around in a hurricane, _and_ forgotten how to dress herself all in one.

As soon as Tyler saw her, he tensed and looked like it was blatantly painful for him to remain standing behind me next to the now slightly smirking Edward. I scowled at my butler, who merely raised a brow in my direction before continuing to enjoy Lauren's obvious distress.

Lauren's stance straightened when she noticed me, her red-rimmed eyes narrowing with clear distaste. She limped toward her armchair with an air about her like I wasn't worth her time. It would've worked if she hadn't flinched ever so slightly when Tyler made a small, distressed sound.

Frowning, I made my way to my own seat and let Edward prepare my things for me. For once I didn't care about the loss of independence and humiliation that I'd get if my old-school friends ever found out about his assistance with something so simple. I was too preoccupied with seeing Lauren with a brand-new set of eyes…metaphorically speaking, of course.

On some level I'd known that the butlers at this place were a lot more intense and devoted than was the norm, but it was really the first time I began to truly understand the profound bond from the girls' perspectives as well. I glanced around the room as our nondescript teacher began speaking with his usual monotone, catching Jasper's small smile when he looked down at Alice's dark hair as she tried to clandestinely sharpen one of her many knives, only to realize that I wasn't completely right.

I _had_ seen the proof of the connection between the butler and the girl before Lauren's obvious misery shook my foundation; Alice's deadly tone when she'd threatened Lauren after a bad comment about Jasper seeped into my mind, and I bit my lip deep in thought.

Would I defend Edward as fiercely? I looked up at him, standing unnaturally still by my side as he listened attentively so he could turn the pages in my book for me. We barely knew each other, but I had no doubt that, yes, I _would_ do my damndest not to lose my annoying butler. The conclusion shocked me, and I burrowed down further into my plush chair to ponder that a little more deeply.

 _How_ had that frustrating man wormed his way under my skin so quickly? I recalled the flood of emotions that had poured over me when Tyler had managed to wound him during their duel and shivered at the memory. Oh yes, there wasn't any doubt in my mind that I'd do pretty much _anything_ to not feel that same kind of helplessness ever again.

I looked over at Lauren once more, releasing my abused lip with a soft pop that sounded like a gunshot to my ears. I sure as hell would never even contemplate challenging a much stronger butler - no matter how much faith I had in my own butler's ability - if there was a chance of losing him in the end. No way.

"Miss Bella." Edward's velvety voice brought me back to the present with a small jolt, and it was only his quick assistance that saved me from banging my knees into the table in front of me and thus knocking the books on it on the ground. His big hand splayed across my thighs burned me through my stockings, and I could feel the telltale rush of blood to my face at the somewhat intimate touch.

"Y-Yeah?" I murmured, only just realizing that class was still in session and we weren't really supposed to talk.

"You looked troubled," Edward whispered, bending forward, impossibly close to my face to turn a page in my book. I scolded myself when I felt bereft as his hand left my thighs. "I merely wanted to ensure your continued good health."

"I'm fine." I cringed internally at the sudden high pitch of my voice and ignored the small crooked smile on Edward's annoyingly perfect lips.

"If you say so, Miss Bella."

"Oh, I _definitely_ say so, Edward," I declared, and just to show that nothing whatsoever was out of the ordinary, I leaned forward and turned the next page in my book before he could do it and smirked triumphantly when my show of independence distracted Edward from my earlier behavior.

Tyler, who stood immobile at my other side, merely scowled at our antics. I rolled my eyes at his mood and tried to push my earlier sympathy away so I didn't act different than normally.

I caught Lauren gazing at us yearningly as her eyes rested on an unsuspecting Tyler. My pity returned tenfold, and I felt like a beast by not fixing things.

 _Taking ownership over another human is really nothing less than slavery,_ I thought, as an inkling of an idea began taking form in my head. St. Lucia's rules were archaic, and I really should have been better than to follow them without objecting. _Or_ , I thought with a small, secret smile playing on my lips, _without trying to worm around the rules a bit at the very_ least _…_

I was so occupied that I didn't notice the class ending. Edward's gentle touch on my shoulder shocked me out of my planning mode, and I banged my knees into the table and ended up knocking the tiny thing over, just as I'd feared earlier.

Edward instantly ordered Tyler to clean up and personally checked my banged-up knees as thoroughly as if they were the key to a complicated riddle. I sat there with a face burning bright red with embarrassment, consoling myself with the fact that at least, it hadn't happened during the class.

**0o0o0**

It took two more days before I could properly begin my plan of getting our lives back to normal. Operation 'Get Tyler the Hell Out of My Life' was about to begin.

It was early afternoon and the classes of the day had ended an hour ago. I was walking around seemingly aimlessly, but I had a goal in mind: Lauren.

She was trailing behind her so-called best friend, Jessica, who, as always, was too preoccupied cuddling into Mike's side to notice her friend's despair.

My butlers were en route to the weekly butler meeting, so I was a bit miffed that Mike wasn't going too, but decided to focus on more important things. I had a spare moment to rejoice in the freedom from Edward's mockery of Tyler whenever he shot off a less-than-polite comment in my direction before I sped up and walked in step with a sulking Lauren.

"Hi," I greeted her amiably, ignoring the hateful glare I got in return for my kindness. "How's life treating you these days?"

Lauren huffed, raising her head high, no doubt trying to snub me. It probably would have worked if not for the fact that her clothes looked like crap, and she wasn't looking much better. Her hair was matted and greasy-looking as if she hadn't showered since Tyler's relocation.

"Look." I decided to forego my original plan of subtleness and was about to add more when Lauren spun around and practically growled at me.

"Leave me alone, New Girl! You won and I lost, so stop harassing me!" With those words Lauren ran up to Jessica's side, pushed Mike so hard that he tumbled inelegantly to the side and landed in some rather thorny-looking bushes, and dragged her out of my sight.

"What a bi—"I started, only to feel a warm finger on my lips in the next moment as I heard Edward's voice gently reprimanding me.

"A lady does not use such uncouth words, Miss Bella. It's unbecoming of a woman of your position."

I did what I felt was right in these kinds of situations and said a word that more likely than not would've made my mother wash my mouth out with soap, heedless of Edward's long finger still touching my mouth.

Edward smiled at my actions, having already gotten very used to my less-than-ladylike behavior, but I heard a snort of disgust behind me and turned to find Tyler sneering patronizingly at us. "How you can stand to work for such a brute of a mistress, Edward, I'll never know. My Lauren would _never_ speak in such a foul-mouthed manner."

"Then it is _truly_ a shame that she is yours no longer, is it not?" To call Edward's tone acidic was putting it mildly.

The flash of genuine hurt that ran across Tyler's dark-skinned face told me that Edward's words had wounded him a lot more than he'd ever done to me, so I sent a dark scowl at my butler and ignored the raised brow he gave me in return.

"Tyler." I waited until his now expressionless face turned in my direction before I spoke again, "I have to know for sure. Do you want to return to Lauren's side?"

"Of course I want that." His eyes burned with sudden eagerness at the very idea, before he managed to turn it off and look as disinterested as he always was when I talked. "If that's all… _Miss Bella_ ," He added belatedly at Edward's subtle, fierce look at the impolite way he'd spoken to me.

"Go fetch these special groceries from the kitchen." Edward held out a piece of paper to Tyler and unceremoniously turned to me with his usual courteous smile. "Allow me to escort you to your helicopter, Miss Bella. Your pilot has just texted me that he's ready for take-off as soon as you are."

I nodded and he placed his arm on my back, gently leading me to the landing area where the Pink Horror stood waiting. A moment later, we were inside and I turned to him and shouted over the noise, "You were very rude to Tyler, you know."

Edward looked like he would've shrugged if he'd been able to do something so casual in my presence. Instead, he raised his brow a fraction, not even denying it before leaning forward to say something in my ear.

I tried to ignore the delicious way he smelled as his scent surrounded me. I didn't really succeed, and I would no doubt have made a complete fool of myself if I hadn't been distracted by what he was saying to me.

"I know that you're planning something, Miss Bella, and I wish to inform you of my willingness to assist you if you so wish."

Soon after that, the noise from the helicopter became too much even for me to shout over, so I waited until after Edward had closed the door to my rooms to speak again. I watched quietly as he turned to me, a small hint of curiosity in his green eyes, before I opened my mouth.

"So," I started, "how ready are you to get Tyler out of here?"

To say that the smile Edward broke into was swoon-worthy wasn't even the half of it, but fortunately I didn't do something embarrassing, like…well, _swoon_. Instead, I jumped right into the explanation part of my plan and judging from the approving look Edward kept sending me, it wasn't as bad a plan as I'd feared; a little self-centered plan, perhaps, but not bad overall…

**0o0o0**

It took a few more days before my plan finally came to its completion. In the end it was rather anti-climactic, really, 'cause it ended up being a totally different plan in the end.

Edward and I had taken up walking past Lauren's much more luxurious dorm several times a day, always making Tyler follow us like a good butler was supposed to do. Eventually, we ran into Lauren, who was sitting in the small orchard that belonged to the dorm and weeping miserably.

I hadn't seen her the previous day; Jessica had informed our class that Lauren had gotten sick with a superior smug look in her eyes that only now made sense. Before Lauren's fall from grace, she'd been the Queen Bitch apparently, and now Jessica was enjoying the turnaround a bit too much. _So much for real friendships among rich people_ , I thought with a disgusted shudder.

Anyway, it totally made sense now why she'd called in sick because Lauren looked like shit, to be honest. I could practically smell her, and she was still several feet away from me. Yuck. The poor girl probably had no clue how to clean her uniforms or any of her clothing, really.

I wondered if she even knew how to change her own clothes and shower. She had to have more than one uniform, but by the looks of it, it was still the same one she'd worn that first day after the duel. Extra yuck.

Tyler had frozen in his place a couple of steps behind us, and I turned around to make sure he followed us. Edward took his cue from me and walked over to his side and inelegantly shoved him back to his senses. Tyler sneered but remained silent, and I cast a quick glance at Lauren, only to find that she'd discovered us and was moving quickly back towards her dorm in an attempt to avoid us. It became clear pretty freaking fast that my oh-so-brilliant plan wasn't gonna cut it, as I had originally thought.

"Okay." I breathed out with frustration, looking up at Edward. "The plan's scrapped; we're totally doing it the easy way now." And with that, I catapulted into action.

Knowing that my body had a tendency to betray me whenever I moved faster than walking, I pointed at Lauren and ordered Edward to get her for me. He moved so fast that it was almost a blur as he ran up to her and in one swift movement, swept her into his strong arms and carried her back to me.

Tyler would have protested a lot more than he did, probably even tried to stop the higher-ranked butler, but being ever-so-clever, I grabbed his crotch painfully tight and told him in no uncertain terms that I'd rip it off if he dared interfering. I had had a lot of guy friends growing up and that threat was the only thing that had saved me from getting thrown into the 'she's got cooties' section when I was little. Good times.

A moment later, Edward appeared by my side, looking completely composed and serene even though he had a ninety-pound reeking and screaming girl in his arms, protesting his every movement. I released Tyler, who practically whimpered with relief as he cupped himself protectively. "Follow me, please," I said and turned in the direction of where I knew the Pink Horror was waiting to be put to use.

About fifteen minutes later, we landed and began making our way into the huge building that was used for extracurricular activities and thus was the one building on the whole school ground that was pretty much always full of life.

Our entrance was noticed as soon as we walked into the main hallway; not surprisingly, Lauren's screams and general funk caught their attention before anything else.

I kept walking past the gawping girls and their more discreet butlers until I reached the middle of what seemed like the main game and TV room. The sheer size of that one room was three times as big as my old house, and I spared one moment to mentally sneer at rich people in general and their incessant need for unnecessary space before I finally reached my destination and abruptly stopped.

"Put her down now, please, Edward." I gestured at the carpet-clad floor and watched in silence as Edward fulfilled my request without hesitation. Tyler took a step forward, only to stop when I cleared my throat and looked down at his crotch for emphasis a second after that. Clearly, the boy was smarter than he seemed.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Lauren shrieked, slapping her hands in Edward's direction after he'd gently put her down again, and I couldn't help but snort inelegantly at her irony. I mean, we may have been unpopular at St. Lucia, but we weren't the stinky one like she was right now.

Shaking off my desire to point this out verbally and thus completely risk derailing my newly formed plan, I simply ordered her to shut up instead.

If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under judging by the glare Lauren trained on me. Fortunately for me, she didn't possess that ability – on top of that, she even followed my order so I could speak without having to shout like a banshee to be heard.

"It's real simple, Lauren," I began, slowly pacing back and forward in front of her and expertly ignoring the blush that burned in my cheeks at the attention we were all getting from the spectators all around us. "You suck at being a normal butlerless girl, and I suck at having two butlers. Especially since one of them is _totally_ hung up on you and keeps sending you puppy eyes whenever you're not looking."

Edward made a sound that sounded remarkably like a chuckle, and I had to fight off the urge to check to see if I was correct, knowing that I would more likely than not lose my train of thought if I looked at a grinning Edward Masen. I mean, wouldn't you?

I soldiered on, once I'd beaten the temptation to ogle my butler, and spoke again. "I was planning on some big convoluted scheme where you ended up begging me to get Tyler back in your service, but you know what?" I waited a second to see if the frozen-stiff look in Lauren's eyes would dim enough for her to formulate a reply, but when it didn't happen, I continued. "I'm really too impatient for that kind of stuff, so I've got a much simpler suggestion."

This time I _was_ going to wait until she took the bait and asked me point blank. It took a long minute, but eventually, Lauren blinked and licked her chapped lips nervously. "W-what are you suggesting, New…Miss Isabella?"

Beaming enormously, I spread out my arms as if presenting something grand and answered her happily, "Ask me for him and tell me why you want him back. That's it."

"That's _it_?" Lauren's tone was disbelieving, but nearly drowned out in the sudden murmur of voices erupting all around us. Obviously it was a big thing I'd just asked of her, but I didn't care. Tyler had been downright miserable in my employment and all because she'd been too proud to cancel the stupid tradition after losing the duel. A duel she'd instigated, I might add.

"Yup," I popped the p obnoxiously and looked at my nails like I couldn't care less about what she ended up doing. On the inside, I was praying like a maniac for things to work out, 'cause I _really_ didn't want to have Tyler near me anymore. Also, there was the whole bit about helping him be happy and all that; potato, patata, right?

The wait was killing me. Lauren stood motionless in the middle of the huge room, her eyes trained on Tyler, who hadn't moved since Edward had released her. _Come on, come_ on _!_ I screamed inwardly and then finally, Lauren seemed to make a decision.

"I want him back," she whispered so quietly that I could barely hear her. That just wouldn't fly, so I leaned forward with a hand behind one of my ears.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said." Lauren's teeth were gritted and I had no doubt that she wanted to kick my ass, but her voice was louder as she repeated herself.

"I want my butler back."

I tilted my head questioningly, glancing back at Tyler, who looked more alive than I'd ever seen him. "Why?"

Lauren bit her lip and I feared that I'd pushed her too hard too fast, but luckily she answered without much hesitation, "Because he's my best friend, and I can't function properly without him. He's been in my life since I can remember. So." She blinked back tears and I cursed myself for feeling compassion with the one person at St. Lucia who'd truly made my life suck. "I really, really want Tyler back."

"And you'll quit using him as if he's so disposable?" I asked.

Lauren flinched at my sudden harsh tone of voice, but she nodded. "I just wanted to get an S-ranked butler in my service. Edward is legendary in our world—the best, and he chose you of all people over me, whose family line can be traced—"

"Yeah, great," I interrupted coldly, "I don't care about your insecurities, Lauren. All I want to know is: will you keep remembering that Tyler _isn't_ an object to lose, but a human being? If not, we'll go back to the Losier dorm right now and forget this ever happened."

"I will _never_ risk Tyler ever again." Lauren sounded more sure than I'd ever heard, and then she added so softly and heartfelt that for one moment, I had to fight back my own damn tears. " _Please_ give me back my butler, Bella."

The silence around us was tangible, and I had a sudden urge to run behind Edward and hide behind his much-larger frame, hating all of the attention, but shook it off with relative ease. I'd started this whole thing and I had the power to end it to everyone's satisfaction.

Slowly, inch by inch, I began to smile and shrugged with mock carelessness. "Since you asked so nicely, Lauren, it'll be my pleasure to give Tyler back to you. If—" here I held up my hand and glanced over at the widely grinning C-ranked butler, who hadn't taken his eyes off of Lauren since she'd revealed what she really felt about him, " _if_ he wants to come back, that is."

I got my answer a few seconds later, when Tyler brushed past me and enveloped Lauren in a bone-crushing hug, seemingly not caring one bit about her stinky situation. It was pretty awesome to see, and when I caught Lauren's happy gaze over his shoulder, I dared to hope that our relationship may even end up better than it had been so far.

"Not bad, Swan," I congratulated myself and looked over at Edward and frowned with rapid concern. He wasn't looking at me; his eyes were locked on Lauren and Tyler with a look that I vaguely recognized as pure longing. It was like I was catching a glimpse of the real Edward behind the mask of the perfect butler, and it was so achingly sad and beautiful that I wanted to cry more than ever.

A breath later he blinked and his usual polite mask slid back in place, and he looked over at me with a small smile dancing on his lips. I quickly wiped off my tears, hoping that he'd think I was crying over the happy 'couple', so to speak.

"Let's go home," I said and waited until he was at my side a moment later.

"As you wish, Miss Bella." His deep voice soothed the part of me he'd so unknowingly rattled and his soft touch at my back grounded me once again as he led me out to the Pink Horror and back to the Losier dorm that was slowly becoming more and more like a home to me.

 _Especially now that Tyler's not gonna be moping around anymore_ , the small part of me that had hated sharing Edward with anyone pointed out as he lifted me inside the helicopter without any effort. I grimaced and decided that I wasn't gonna think about that anymore and just enjoy the peace and quiet.

Knowing me, it probably wouldn't last long…

 **TBC** …

* * *


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to see some people are reading this. A little saddened about the lack of comments, but I'll survive.   
> Until Next Time!

**CHAPTER NINE**

I can't begin to describe my elation at coming back to my dorm without Tyler. Seriously, it was amazing to know that I wouldn't have to fend off disgruntled offers of sex and sneering looks that inevitably brought Edward as close to rage as I'd ever seen him.

Judging from the small smile playing on Edward's face as we entered my living quarters, I wasn't the only one enjoying our Tyler-free surroundings.

"So," I stated, sitting down on my pristinely made bed with a contented sigh. "What happens next?"

"Whatever you want, Miss Bella."

Right. I rolled my eyes, somehow not in the least bit surprised by my butler's one track mind. Pushing past the brief stint of annoyance, I merely smiled and flopped backward on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. I was exhausted after my drama-filled week.

The next thing I knew, I was dreaming. I was aware that it was a dream right from the start, but to be perfectly honest, it was such a great dream that I didn't care one iota about waking back up.

Edward held me in those wonderful and powerful arms of his. His eyes burned into mine before they dipped lower to stare at my parted lips with nothing short of devastating hunger. I swear, I could almost taste him as crazy as that sounds when he came closer and closer until his warm lips gently slanted over mine in both the chastest and the most seductive kiss I'd ever experienced. This sucked since I knew I was only dreaming it.

Reluctantly, I dragged back to awareness with a small groan of discontent. The moment I opened my eyes, I realized two things: one being that I had once again been subjected to Edward undressing me since I was now in my nightgown and the other that my dazzling and frustrating butler was currently leaning over me with an undecipherable expression on his face.

"Gah!" I yelped, praying that I didn't have any morning breath and scooted backward till my back slammed into the headboard. The pain grounded me back to reality.

"Ouch!" The exclamation left my lips before I could control it, and of course, the mere _idea_ of me being in pain sent Edward into a tailspin of his very own.

"Are you hurt, Miss Bella? Should I send for the doctor? I know you do not enjoy going to the doctor, but I'm sure it would be no bother to get him to come here. If you'll permit it, I can get some ice and to place upon your injury, minimizing potential bruising and swelling?"

In the next second, Edward completely violated my space when he unceremoniously gripped the silky fabric of my nightgown and began pulling it upward. "Here, let me get a better look, Miss Bella."

I had a brief, hormone-induced urge to grab his face and attack his lips to finish what I had begun in my dream before my senses came back. And I did what any proper young lady would — I screeched like a Banshee and pushed him in the chest as hard as I could, promptly making him fall off the bed. Only realizing a second later that he was still gripping my nightgown, the next thing I knew I tumbled off of the bed as well.

I'd like to say that I landed elegantly and got back on my feet with a serene and very ladylike smile of forgiveness. What _really_ happened was that I landed on top of Edward's hard body with a curse and immediately tried to get to my feet. I scrambled backward, only to fall right back down again when I tripped over his long legs. That caused me to land with my face mere inches from his crotch, and for some reason, I simply froze in that position.

Unable to move and barely able to breathe, I laid there as the air around us began damn near crackling with electricity. His breathing slowed, so deeming it safe, I forced myself to look up at him and I proceeded to blush like I'd never before as his gaze locked onto mine.

"Miss Bella…" His lips barely moved as the words left his gorgeous mouth in a whisper that sent a tingling sensation down my spine.

His hands reached down and caressed my bare arms until he took a gentle hold of me and slowly began pulling me closer to him, giving me time to appreciate his firm body until our faces were right in front of each other. His green eyes darkened, and Edward suddenly looked down at my lips before meeting my gaze once more just like in my dream.

By now, I couldn't breathe properly, and the only thing running through my head was an impossible notion that Edward definitely seemed like he _wanted_ to kiss me. I licked my lips in silent anticipation, and I swear his eyes damn near turned black as coal when they traced my movement.

"Bella…" My name was whispered like a prayer, and it was the first time Edward had ever put the 'Miss' aside. I closed my eyes, eagerly wanting him to close that last little distance between us. I could feel his warm breath caress my face as he followed my silent wish. I could almost feel his lips upon mine when the door to my room suddenly burst open and the next thing I knew, I was lying on my bed with Edward standing frozen in a half crouch in front of me, glaring up at our intruders.

Alice's slightly mad grin increased to proportions that would've normally freaked me out. But at the moment, I was too caught up in getting control of my blush and – more importantly – my hormones.

"Hiya," Alice chirped, balancing one of her many knives on the tip of her index finger, "Jazz and I just stopped by to say hi. Say hi, Jazz."

Jasper bowed stiffly without any hesitation and said in his hoarse tone, "Howdy."

Alice beamed proudly before unceremoniously dumping herself down next to me and looked around with a growing air of disappointment. "Oh, no snacks tonight?"

 _Hi indeed_. I grinned briefly, barely managing to stop myself from rolling my eyes at her. I shouldn't be surprised by now, seeing as the two of them had somehow managed to worm their way into my room coinciding with one of the many delicious snack-times that Edward served me. The two of them generally ate my food so fast that I had to be careful that they didn't steal the food right out of my hands.

"But I'm hungry," Alice whined, looking up at the much taller Jasper with beseeching eyes. He nodded and promptly knelt on the floor with an equally pleading look on his face.

"Food now, please." His usual monotone had more than a hint of unashamed begging to it.

In that moment, my embarrassment was gone from what had _almost_ transpired with Edward and shared a very exasperated look with him instead.

"Wow," I murmured and shook my head while Edward denied any willingness to cook. He may or may not have told them to beat it as well, albeit in a much more polite way that I pretended not to hear.

Alice rolled her eyes and jumped to her feet again. She rubbed her stomach with one hand, while the other effortlessly juggled her knife in a way that made me fear the next time I blinked, she would've cut one of her fingers off.

"Well then," she chirped merrily as if she and Jasper hadn't just acted like a couple of starving toddlers. "It's getting late, and Jazz says I need to sleep six hours at least once a week. Night Bestie," she added before taking me off guard by pecking me on my cheek roughly and vanishing just as quickly as she'd come. Jasper stood immobile for a long minute, staring forlornly at Edward as if he'd change his mind, but then he too disappeared without warning behind one of his signature smoke bombs.

Their abrupt departure left Edward and me in an uncomfortable silence that I had no idea how to break. I mean, we had been in the middle of _something_ when we'd been interrupted. Now I was left with an unfulfilled feeling that made me wish Edward didn't live in my rooms because I could really use some private release, if you know what I mean…

I clenched my thighs and prayed that he wouldn't notice, but I quickly saw that it was in vain. Edward's eyes darkened again, and they were trained on my body. I bit my lip and tried to breathe calmly, and after a few moments, I finally seemed to get a hold of myself.

"Edward," I said, waiting until he looked at my face again before continuing softly. "I'm going to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning."

Was that a flash of disappointment I saw? I shook my head in silent denial, because there was no way that Edward Masen, the most perfect of butlers and men could ever willingly want to be with a boring and plain girl like me.

 _He's only acting like he wants me because I'm his mistress_ , I told myself gloomily as I threw my blankets over me to escape his presence for a little bit. _If we were two normal people, there's no way Edward would look my way for a second. I shouldn't give in to temptation just because I want him_. The whole thing reminded me a little too much about forced sex, and I didn't appreciate that idea at all.

I took a deep breath and released all my want through my exhale, slowly letting go of the sexual tension still rushing through my body until I eventually succumbed to sleep. Sadly though, my dreams weren't helping, and I woke up the next morning right on the edge of orgasm from dreaming about Edward making passionate love to me.

The morning sun shined brightly and chased away the cobwebs in my head as I slowly sat up. I was frustrated beyond anything I'd ever experienced before, and when I looked up, I spotted Edward standing calm as always by the vast breakfast table he'd set up for me.

There was no sign of the man I'd briefly experienced the night before, and my frustration transformed into irritation. My need for release took over, and I all but jumped out of bed, for once not stumbling like a bumbling fool and raced toward the bathroom.

"Miss Bella?" Edward sounded concerned, but I didn't give him another look as I ran past him and slammed the door in his face, ordering him to leave me be while I got ready.

As soon as the door closed and locked behind me, I slid down to the floor and without any hesitation my hand made its way down into my underwear. It was almost embarrassing how quickly I fell to pieces, a few rough touches and it was all over. I moaned Edward's name through my other hand that I'd put over my mouth to muffle my sounds as much as I could.

My heartbeat slowed after a few moments, and I reveled in the feeling of release that still lingered. When I felt more like myself, I got back to my feet and jumped in the shower so I could start my day.

Fifteen minutes later, I was dressed in my school uniform and opened the door to eat some breakfast only to freeze in my steps when I looked at my butler.

For the first time, Edward wasn't looking at me the moment I entered a room. All of his attention seemed trained on pouring me my usual cup of morning coffee, but upon closer inspection, I realized that he was subtly shaking, and I frowned. A second later, I spotted the hint of a blush on his skin and immediately understood what was going on. He'd either guessed or, what would be worse, _heard_ what I'd just done in the bathroom and was trying his damndest to act as if everything was perfectly normal.

"H-hope you made enough for Alice…" I mentally slapped myself at the lame statement, but quickly continued when Edward looked at me with puzzlement. Evidently, my words had momentarily derailed the awkwardness. "I mean, she didn't get to eat any of your food last night after all…So, I better hurry before she barges in here and steals it all from me."

Without another word, I gracelessly fell into my chair and took a big gulp of my freshly made orange juice to give Edward a chance to speak. Fortunately, he seemed to get my point.

The smile on his face was almost back to normal when he replied, "I have taken the liberty of bolting Miss Alice's door and windows from the outside, Miss Bella. It should stop both her and her butler's efforts to ensure you going hungry at least for the time your breakfast is being served."

I grinned half-heartedly and began buttering a piece of toast just to occupy my hands. We didn't speak another word to each other until I'd finished and Edward deftly cleaned up after me. Again, I had to admire the mere speed and elegance my butler moved at, but I quickly had other things on my mind when Edward suddenly stopped and stared at me in a very tense moment.

"What?" I prayed that he wasn't about to do the unthinkable and mention anything. After all, things had been going so well with a little blatant ignorance here and there. I should not have bothered hoping…

Edward sighed and then broke all my flimsy hopes. "I have mentioned this before, Miss Bella, but I am here for you. I will do _anything_ you wish and desire with the utmost pleasure."

I had a brief urge to run back to the bathroom and dunk my head in a tub of ice water to cool down my burning face, but I managed to curb it after a long frozen pause.

"I—I don't think that'd be a good idea, you know?" I muttered, grabbing my book bag to follow at least some normal routine. "I'm just…You're…You know what? I'm gonna be late for class," I finished, hating myself for the part of me that had instantly wanted to take Edward up on his offer.

 _Today's gonna be an easy day_ , I thought to myself as I all but ran to the Pink Horror and expertly ignored the bemused looks the pilot gave me when I inelegantly crawled inside.

Edward was by my side immediately, his training seemingly back at the forefront of his mind as he quickly made sure I was buckled in safely for the trip. Once satisfied with his work, Edward handed me those huge headphones that I had to wear to be able to hear either him or the pilot talking over the loud noise of the helicopter. I mutely put them on and continued to try and not think too much about all the things that had almost happened – _especially_ his knowledge of what I'd been doing in that damned bathroom!

Instead, I focused on the positive of the last few days. Lauren's behavior had probably changed toward me now and that was pretty much the best thing _ever_ , considering her cutting words had made it a lot harder to live in peace at this weird school that I was now reluctantly calling home. Alice hadn't eaten my breakfast today and…

I groaned and placed my head in my hands. "If _that's_ the positive of my life these days, I'm screwed."

"I beg your pardon, Miss Bella?"

"Nothing, Edward." I faked a smile and looked out of the helicopter's window to avoid falling into a dazed trance like I usually did when I wasn't careful. "I was just thinking about something – don't worry about it."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could swear I saw him sigh dejectedly, but that was probably just my teenage hormones playing a trick on my eyes. Edward wasn't really attracted to me; it was just his weird butler training that had made him able to deliver whenever his employer wanted to get laid.

 _Yeah_ , I thought, biting my lip harshly as I tried getting the idea firmly into my mind, _that's it. There's no way he'd ever truly want to be with me like that unless it was an order._

"Miss Bella?"

I flinched as Edward placed his cool hand on my shoulder, ripping me out of my own head more securely than anything else ever could have hoped to do. "Yes?"

"We've arrived for your classes," Edward explained, and he got out of the Pink Horror to elegantly help me exit this time. I looked up at the huge building where I now received my education and sighed.

_At least there was a low probability of any drama today…_

**0o0o0**

The moonlight cast an illuminating light through the windows, disappearing when a cloud passed through its path, leaving the room's occupants in darkness yet again.

"Is the plan ready to begin?" a voice asked coldly, the chillness matched the almost evil looking eyes that stared in fascination at the thin expensive looking glass sitting on the only table in the room.

"Yes," another, deeper voice replied. "I'll begin to execute your orders tomorrow before the first classes begin."

"Good," the first person stated and glanced at the last person standing quietly behind them. "And do _you_ have anything new to add that may help my plan?"

"I'm sorry, no." The reply was fast and timid as if knowing it wouldn't be taken lightly. "Edward keeps his eye on her everywhere they go, so I haven't been able to try anything since my initial attempt."

The glass was picked up and gently stroked, as if lovingly, before there was a response from the first person. The tone of voice was eerie calm and collected as if barely holding back an eruption. "I guess I shouldn't have trusted you so much then, but fret not, because fortunately for you I _always_ have a backup plan."

There was a brief pause in which the gathering clouds outside finally burst, and the rain descended in pours that brought a false feeling of serenity with it. Suddenly, the grip on the glass tightened enough to crush the delicate item and a wayward shard of glass bit into the soft skin, causing it to bleed profusely.

The pain didn't even seem to faze the injured, the voice just transformed into a near hiss as it exclaimed, "This time it will succeed even if I have to murder Isabella Swan with my own two hands – do you understand me?"

The other two people present nodded in agreement, and soon after, the silence returned, broken only by the sound of the rain and the occasional crazed laugh from the still bleeding plotter.

 **TBC** …

* * *


End file.
